Rain
by Jimiestry
Summary: Hanya hujan yang mengerti segala kisahku, lukaku, dukaku, dan kebahagiaanku, warning HunHan GS, untuk mengikuti event HunHan Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung

.

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, bahkan sang fajar pun masih enggan untuk menampakkan cahayanya. Gerimis turun rintik-rintik pertanda air masih jatuh membasahi bumi, tapi entah mengapa Luhan terbangun dengan badan penuh keringat padahal hawa saat itu sedang dingin. Rupanya dia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Diambilnya sesuatu dibalik bantal, dan sebuah foto dipadanginya lekat-lekat.

" _Oppa_ , aku mimpi buruk lagi"

"Lulu kangen sama _oppa_ "

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengunjungi _oppa_ , kita akan segera bertemu." Luhan mencium foto tersebut dan tanpa terasa setitik air mata menetes.

Foto yang kini digenggamnya adalah foto Yixing, kakak laki-laki Luhan yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Semenjak kepergian kakaknya hidup Luhan terasa sepi sendirian, orang tuanya hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dia masih beruntung karena masih memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Baekhyun, yang selalu ada untuknya saat susah maupun senang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas, seragam Xoxo SHS kini telah ia kenakan, ah ternyata dia sudah mulai beranjak remaja, dan lihat betapa cantiknya saat memakai baju seragam itu dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda. Luhan ingin hari ini berjalan dengan sempurna dan kini gadis mungil bermata rusa siap untuk menghadapi petualangan baru.

Luhan berdiri didepan rumahnya menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, Luhan mulai terlihat resah, sesekali matanya mengitip jam tangan hello kitty ditangannya, sudah 15 menit berlalu tetapi Baekhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun, darimana saja kau? Aku sudah jamuran menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Lu.. Lulu.. _MIanhae_ , tadi sebelum berangkat tiba-tiba perutku mulas" Baekhyun mengatur nafas karena tadi dia berlari untuk sampai kerumah Luhan.

"Ya sudah, _kajja_ kita berangkat! Jangan sampai terlambat"

" _Kajja_ " dan merekan pun berangkat bersama-sama.

Sampai di sekolah banyak murid baru seperti mereka, tampak senyuman bahagia menghiasi setiap bibir mereka. Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas mereka, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak Luhan dari belakang hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Bukannya menolong si penabrak hanya melihat kearah Luhan dan pergi begitu saja.

Bruuukkk..

"Aw sakit!" Luhan mendesis menahan sakit.

"Yak dasar tidak punya sopan santun", Baekhyun sibuk meneriaki orang yang menabrak Luhan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ berjongkok disisi Luhan berniat membantunya.

"Hanya sedikit nyeri" jawab Luhan sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Perlu dibawa ke UKS?"

" _Aniya,_ sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Lagi pula ada sahabatku disini"

"Oh _okay,_ hmm kalau boleh tahu apakah kalian murid baru disini?"

Luhan mengganggukkan kepala,"Ini hari pertama kami"

"Kalau begitu aku adalah _sunbae_ kalian, perkenalkan namaku Kris"

"Aku Luhan, dan ini Baekhyun"

" _Annyeong sunbae_ " Baekhyun memberikan sapaan kepada Kris.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Kris beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Kyaaa, tampan sekali dia" Baekhyun kegirangan, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Yaaak Baekie, apa kamu tidak ada cita-cita untuk membantuku berdiri?"

" _Mianhae_ Lu, aku terlalu senang hari pertama kita disambut oleh _sunbae_ tampan seperti dia" Baekhyun membantu Luhan berdiri dan memapahkannya karena sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan, sepertinya kaki Luhan terkilir.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua telah memasuki kelas masing-masing begitupun dengan Kim songsaenim, diawal pertemuan ini mereka gunakan untuk perkenalan diri dan pengenalan tentang lingkungan sekolah, sekali-kali terdengar gelak tawa mereka karena Kim saem menceritakan hal lucu, tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Lu, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini kamu traktir aku ya?"

"Yaak! Kamu mau memerasku Lu?"

"Ayolah, kamu tidak kasihan padaku, kakiku kan sedang sakit."jawab Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak terhadap sahabatnya ini kalau Luhan sudah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain karena mereka berteman sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama sehingga sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

" _Aigoo_ kau menggemaskan sekali _.._ kamu memang paling tahu kelemahanku. Baiklah aku akan menraktirmu hari ini. _Kajja_ kita pergi takutnya nanti kita tidak kebagian jatah tempat duduk!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun sebelumnya, kantin hari itu sangat ramai. Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk pergi mencari bangku sedangkan dia akan pergi memesan makanan dan minuman. Luhan menengok kekanan kekiri mencari tempat duduk, ah untung saja masih ada tersisa bangku yang bisa mereka gunakan. Karena kurang hati-hati saat berjalan dan karena juga kakinya sakit, Luhan jatuh dan secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol minuman, tanpa disangka minuman itu tumpah mengenai baju seseorang.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak sengaja" Luhan merogoh tisu disakunya

"….."

"Mohon maafkan aku"

".…."

"Aku akan membersihkannya untukmu" Luhan terlihat semakin panik

"….."

Karena orang yang dimintai maaf tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun tidak disangka, orang tersebut malah merampas minuman teman disampingnya dan menumpahkannya tepat di atas kepala Luhan kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

Luhan kaget bukan main, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan diri agar airmatanya tidak keluar, orang-orang disekitar menatap iba kepada Luhan atas apa yang baru dia alami. Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi, tanpa peduli sakit dikakinya. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Luhan membasuh wajahnya , menatap cermin didepannya, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Huh, memang dia pikir dia siapa? Beraninya dia berbuat seperti padaku, jelas-jelas aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi kenapa dia malah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang? Dasar orang menyebalkan, Arrrrggghhhh!" Luhan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya untuk meluapkan amarah.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui insiden yang dialami Luhan, bingung saat mendapati Luhan tidak ada di kantin. Berulang kali ditelfonnya tetapi Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Dia kawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

"Permisi, apa tadi kamu melihat _yeoja_ yang jalannya agak pincang disekitar sini?" Dia mencoba bertanya kepada salah satu siswa yang sedang duduk.

"Oh _ndee,_ mungkin yang kamu maksud gadis malang korban Oh Sehun tadi"

"Apa yang telah terjadi dengannya, dan siapa itu oh Sehun?"

Siswa itu menceritakan kronologi kejadian dari awal sampai selesai dan siapa Sehun sebenarnya, Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Jadi si Sehun adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini?" Baekhyun merasa tidak percaya.

" _Geurae,_ maka dari itu kalau kita sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya, jangan harap kita bakal selamat. Dia itu berhati dingin, apapun bisa dia lakukan apa lagi dia sebagai anak pemilik sekolah ini"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa bila dia membuat masalah dengan Oh Sehun, dia baru ingat bagaimanakah kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"Ah iya apa kamu tahu kemana perginya gadis tadi?" baekhyun merasa sangat cemas

"Sepertinya dia berlari kea rah kamar mandi"

" _Gomapta_ untuk semua infonya"

" _Nee"_

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, tapi disana tak ada Luhan. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke kelas siapa tahu Luhan sudah sudah kembali, dan benar saja disana terlihat Luhan sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk diatas meja. Baekhyun bernafas lega telah menemukan Luhan.

"Lu.. Lulu.. _gwenchanayo_?"

"….."

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan! Luhan kamu pucat sekali. Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang!" paksa Baekhyun

"Tidak perlu Baek, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ayolah Lu, kamu jangan kerasa kepala seperti ini" Baekhyun mulai tidak sabaran menghadapi Luhan yang keras kepala ini.

"Baekie sayang, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kelaparan karena belum makan sama sekali" Luhan mecoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kalau kamu menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu, _kajja_ kita ke UKS sekarang" suara Baekhyun mulai berubah, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Baekhyun mulai mendung, setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Kamu bukan hanya sahabatku, tapi kamu sudah seperti saudariku sendiri" Luhan mengusap airmata Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, harusnya kamu mau menurutiku, disana nanti kamu bisa istirahat"

"Hmm baiklah kalau kamu memaksa" Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama tersenyum.

Baekhyun membantu Luhan berjalan dengan memapahnya, belum sampai depan pintu tiba-tiba..

Bruuuukk..

Luhan ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

" _Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saranghaneun Yixing oppa, saengil chukahamnida_ " Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian meniup lilin diatas makam Yixing, ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yixing dan juga genap dua tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Pantas saja semalam bermimpi buruk, bermimpi kejadian dua tahun lalu saat Yixing mengalami kecelakaa

Flashback on

Drrrrtt drrrtt drrttt

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Lu, apakah kau masih disana?" suara diseberang telepon terdengar memastikan

" _Nee Oppa,_ aku masih diperpustakaan kota, kau lama sekali. _"_

"Kau tunggu sebentar "

" _Oppa_ dimana, sekarang sedang hujan deras"

" _Oppa_ tahu, sebentar lagi _oppa_ akan segera tiba, kamu bersiap-siaplah."

" _Nee oppa,_ hati-hati dijalan _"_

Pipp, sambungan telepon diputus. Luhan bersiap mengemasi barang-barangnya karena sebentar lagi Yixing akan menjemputnya dan pergi ke restoran yang telah di _boking_ untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yixing. Dia tidak sabar memberikan hadiah yang telah dia siapkan untuk kakak tercintanya.

" _Saengil chukae oppa_ " Luhan berteriak sambil berlari memeluk Yixing saat melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang.  
"Hahaha _gomawo dongsaeng_ ku yang cantik" Yixing membalas pelukan Luhan dengan hangat.

" _Oppa_ aku sudah sangat lapar karena lama menunggumu, huh" Luhan mengerucut imut.

" _Aigoo, dongsaeng oppa_ imut sekali" Yixing mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat ingin memanjakan adiknya itu, seakan dia merasa kalau dia tidak akan melihat Luhan untuk watu yang lama.

" _Kajja_ kita berangkat, _appa_ dan _umma_ pasti telah menunggu kita. Pakailah jaket ini biar kamu tidak kedinginan" Yixing menyodorkan jaketnya kepada Luhan karena malam itu memang dingin sekali.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan, hujan turun semakin deras , suara petir sangat keras terdengar, dan juga jalanan saat itu terlihat sedikit lengang, mungkin orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana tugasmu tadi, apa sudah selesai?" Yixing memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum, hehehe" Luhan hanya _nyengir,_ dia ingat kalau tadi diperpustakaan waktunya dihabiskan bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah melainkan dengan membaca novel.

"Dasar anak pemalas!" Yixing menjitak kepala Luhan gemas.

"Aduh" Luhan memekik pelan, dia tahu kalau sebenarnya itu tidak sakit, hanya saja dia ingin hari ini bermanja-manja dengan sang kakak.

"Aku punya sesuatu buat _oppa"_ Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil

" _Aigoo,_ ternyata Luhan perhatian juga, _gomawo"_ Yixing tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut coklat Luhan.

" _Oppa_ buka sekarang ya?" Luhan mengangguk

"Hati-hati _oppa_ sedang menyetir"

Yixing membuka kotak pemberian Luhan dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap pada kemudi. Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung berliontin patahan hati.

"Ini sepertinya sepasang kalung, terus kemana kalung satunya?"

" _Tadaaaa,_ aku yang pakai. Kalungnya aku pakaikan ya?" Yixing mengangguk, dia senang melihat Luhan sangat antusias dengannya.

"Lihatlah kita seperti sepasang kekasih, hahaha." Mereka tertawa bersama, namun tidak lama raut wajah Yixing berubah.

" _Oppa gwenchana?"_

 _"_ Hari ini _oppa_ sangat bahagia. _Oppa_ tidak mau hari ini berakhir" Yixing menatap Luhan lembut, jelas terlihat mata Yixing menitikkan airmata.

"Luhan, _oppa_ cuma bilang kalau _oppa_ sangat menyayangimu. Kalau _oppa_ sudah tidak ada disampingmu lagi kamu harus bisa jaga diri baik-baik _,arraseo?"_ Luhan hanya diam saja, matanya hanya menatap tak mengerti kepada Yixing.

Tiba-tiba….

" _Oppa_ awas di depan!"

Yixing kaget, di depan ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berada dijalur mereka. Yixing mencoba untuk banting setir tapi sayang terlambat karena mobil di depannya sudah terlanjur sangat dekat. Terdengar benturan sangat keras, mau tidak mau kecelakaan tidak bisa terhindarkan. Luhan hanya merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit, gelap, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Betapa terpukulnya Luhan saat dia telah sadar, dia mendapati bahwa Yixing tidak terselamatkan.

Flashback Off

Luhan hanya bisa menangis jika teringat peristiwa tersebut, peristiwa yang menyebabkan dia harus berpisah dengan Yixing, Luhan selalu mengunjungi makam Yixing saat dia merasa kangen, saat merasa kesepian, dan saat merayakan ulang tahun Yixing seperti ini.

Hari itu mendung, gerimis mulai turun membasahi tubuh Luhan dan tanah kuburan. Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan tidak nyaman, dia merasa tidak sendirian, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" _Oppa_ aku harus pergi sekarang, aku berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, semoga kamu bahagia di surga dan bisa melihatku dari atas sana" Luhan mencium nisan Yixing yang terasa dingin sebelum dia pergi.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingu J

Ini cerita pertama yang aku buat, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau jelek dan susah di mengerti namanya juga author newbie jadi ya masih abal-abal ceritanya :D

Review juseyo~ karena sangat dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki cerita agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya J

Dan seperti yang lainnya, cerita ini tergabung untuk mengikuti event giveaway HunHan Indonesia, untuk kritik dan sarannya saya ucapkan kamsahamnida sebanyak-banyaknya :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung

.

.

.

Happy reading !

Luhan duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

Baru saja jam pelajaran selesai, saat Baekhyun mengajaknya ke kantin ia dengan halus menolak, Baekhyun tidak marah dengan penolakan Luhan karena dia sangat mengerti sahabatnya itu. Luhan lebih memilih pergi ke taman belakang. Disanalah tempat _favorit_ Luhan saat dia ingin menyendiri. Angin berhembus lembut membelai wajah putih Luhan. Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah.

"Hai, sendirian saja. Boleh aku temani" Luhan yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris kaget saat ia mendapati Kris sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ah Kris _sunbae_ mengagetkanku saja."

"Hahaha _mianhae_ Lu, aku tidak sengaja. "

" _Nee .._ Oh iya ada apa _sunbae_ datang kemari? tidak biasanya seperti ini." Luhan menatap Kris heran. Dia tahu tidak biasanya Kris ke taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Yak apa kamu kira ini tempat pribadimu _eoh_! Sehingga aku tak boleh datang kemari?" Kris pura-pura tersinggung.

" _Aniyaa_ , maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya heran saja." Luhan berkata lirih, takut kalau perkataannya menyinggung Kris lagi.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, jangan dibawa serius. Aku datang kesini karena aku sering melihatmu disini sendirian. Sepertinya kamu menyukai taman ini."

" _Nee,_ aku dari dulu sangat menyukai taman. Menurutku taman tempat terindah."

"Yah benar.. hmm kalau boleh jangan panggil aku _sunbae,_ cukup panggil Kris saja."

"Baiklah.. Kris." Luhan agak kaku saat memanggil Kris hanya dengan sebutan nama.

"Apa kamu lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin bersama?" ajak Kris.

"Aku masih kenyang, kamu duluan saja"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" namun sebelum pergi Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Luhan langsung memerah.

" _sepertinya aku menyukaimu_ " dan Kris pun berlalu.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya menepuk pipi. Apakah dia bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa Kris menyukainya?

"Ah mungkin dia hanya bercanda" Luhan segera membuang jauh perkataan Kris tadi, mungkin saja benar kalau Kris hanya bercanda mengingat mereka tidak begitu dekat. Tapi rasa suka bisa terjadi kepada siapa saja. Luhan benar-benar kebingungan.

Namun sesaat kemudian Luhan mendengar suara yang aneh, seperti suara erangan, mungkin suara orang yang tengah terluka. Luhan menelusuri suara tersebut sampai pada sebuah pohon besar, disana dia melihat seorang _namja_ terbaring dengan wajah memar dan hidung mengeluarkan darah. Buru-buru Luhan menolong orang tersebut dan membawanya ke UKS. Setelah membersihkan luka, Luhan berniat mengambilkan air minum, namun terhenti karena ternyata _namja_ tersebut sudah sadar.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"Yaak bocah, tak bisakah kau bilang terima kasih?" bentak Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus bilang terima kasih padamu?"

"Karena aku telah menolongmu!" Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menolongku? Tidak kan? maka dari itu aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu" Sehun menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ck! Dasar orang tidak tahu terima kasih. Seharusnya kamu tadi aku tinggalkan saja disana"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bawa aku lagi ke tempat tadi dan biarkan aku kesakitan." Sehun masih saja berbicara santai seolah dia tidak bersalah.

"Dasar bocah gila!" Luhan marah-marah sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, namun disaat melintas pintu ia menabrak seseorang , Chanyeol.

"Yaak, kalau jalan pakai mata jangan pakai _dengkul_ " teriak Luhan

"Oh _mianhae_ , aku tidak liat kalau ada orang, makanya jangan punya tubuh pendek ." ejek Chanyeol

Luhan masih kesal, ditambah perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat emosinya mencapai diubun-ubun.

"Salah sendiri punya tubuh tinggi menjulang, kamu manusia apa tiang listrik?", Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Yak kenapa kalian bertengkar disini? Kamu gadis gila cepat pergi dari sini!" Sehun menegahi pertengkaran Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu di usir! aku dari tadi juga mau pergi kalau bukan karena tiang listrik ini." Luhan pun pergi, sementara Sehun tersenyum menatap kepergiaan gadis itu.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Hun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Siapa gadis itu, apa kau kenal dia?", Sehun hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Luhan berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya dengan wajah cemberut, Luhan merasa hari ini banyak dengan hal tak terduga. Pertama pernyataan suka dari Kris, kedua ia harus bertengkar mulut dengan Sehun, ia menyesal kenapa tadi menolong bocah gila itu. Luhan duduk dengan kasar sehingga kursinya berdecit keras. Baekhyun yang sedang serius membaca buku kaget dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"Yaak, kamu kenapa _eoh?_ Datang-datang mengagetkan orang saja!", omel Baekhyun

"Hari ini sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan."

"Kenapa lagi? Coba cerita sama aku Lu." Baekhyun melunak.

"Kamu ingat kan orang yang dulu pernah menabrakku di hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ini, dan juga yang menyiramku dengan minuman di kantin?"

"Ah ya, maksudmu si Sehun?"

"Entahlah, oh jadi nama si bocah gila itu Sehun?" Luhan mengeraskan suaranya, hingga seisi kelas menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Ssttt.. pelankan suaramu Lu. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini? Dia juga sangat terkenal disini" Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Jinjja? Ah tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali."

"Jangan bodoh"

"Biarkan saja"

"Terserah!" Baekhyun menyerah.

"Kamu masih ingat Kris _sunbae?"_ Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Ndee,_ kenapa dengan dia?"

"Tadi dia bilang suka sama aku."

" _Mwo?_ Kris _sunbae_ bilang suka sama kamu?" Baekhyun kaget, saking kagetnya tanpa sadar dia berteriak membuat seisi kelas lagi-lagi menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba..

Braaaaak..

Meja Luhan digebrak oleh seorang siswi yang satu kelas dengannya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba mendekati Kris _sunbae_!" siswi itu hanya mengucapkan sepatah kalimat dan kemudian langsung pergi, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling menatap tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Kebiasaan jam karet." Luhan berkali-kali menatap jam tangan kesayangannya. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun karena hari ini mereka berjanji bertemu di toko buku dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Namun satu jam Luhan menunggu Baekhyun tak muncul juga, sampai kemudian sebuah panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun terpampang dilayar ponsel Luhan.

" _Yeoboseyo.._ yak kamu dimana Baek? Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam."

" _Mianhae_ Lu aku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba _eomma_ ku mengajakku kerumah Kyuhyun _samchon_." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menyesal.

"Ah _gwenchana_.. kalau begitu aku akan mencari buku sendiri" jawab Luhan.

" _Jeongmal mianhae_ Luhanie!"

"Yak tidak perlu mendramatisir seperti itu.. hahaha"

"Haha _ndee_ , _gomawo_ sudah mau memakluminya Lu, kamu hati-hati ya. _Annyeong_ "

" _Ndee_.." pip panggilan diputus.

Akhirnya Luhan berputar-putar di toko buku sendirian. Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, mendung hitam menyelimuti langit dan suara guruh mulai terdengar. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Luhan menunggu bus di halte dekat toko buku, suasana dingin dan sepi. Bus yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sebuah motor berhenti tepat didepan halte tempat Luhan menunggu bus.

"Cepat naik" pengendara motor itu meminta Luhan untuk naik ke atas motor"

"Kamu bicara denganku" Luhan bertanya dengan polos

"Iya bodoh, memangnya dengan siapa lagi? Kamu disini sendirian."

"Yaak kamu yang bodoh! Memaksa orang yang tak dikenal!"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk kedua kalinya, jadi cepat naik!" Kata pengendara motor itu sambil membuka helmnya.

"Se.. Sehun?" Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Sehun seseorang yang dingin dan angkuh meminta Luhan naik ke atas motornya. Mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Yak kenapa melamun? Kamu mau apa tidak?" teriakan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan.

"Tidak, kamu pergi saja sendiri" karena gengsi Luhan menolak ajakan Sehun

" _Okay,_ kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau besok dikoran muncul berita seorang _yeoja_ ditemukan mati kedingin disebuah halte." Kata sehun sambil mengegas motornya.

Jleebb! Kata-kata Sehun sangat menancap di ulu hati Luhan, setelah berpikir ternyata ada benarnya juga perkataan Sehun. Hujan deras terus menerus turun, bus juga tak muncul. Akhirnya Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun.

"Baiklah." Luhan naik keatas motor Sehun dengan malu-malu. Kemudian motor Sehun melaju dengan cepat menerobos derasnya hujan, Luhan yang ketakutan hanya memejamkan matanya dan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat-erat.

Sehun menghentikan motornya di sebuah apartemen mewah. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung memasuki apartemen tempat dia tinggal. Luhan mengikutI Sehun dari belakang. Setelah memasuki apartemen Sehun, Luhan merasa takjub. Tempat itu tidak terlalu besar namun sangat rapi dan wangi. Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan memakai kaos putih polos, celana panjang, dan handuk di kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali" pikir Luhan saat melihat Sehun tengah menggosok-gosokkan rambut basahnya dengan sehelai handuk, namun dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran tersebut.

"Kamu gantilah baju, itu punya _eomma_ ku. Mungkin sedikit kebesaran buatmu tapi lumayanlah bisa dipakai daripada kamu harus berpakaian basah seperti itu!' kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan handuk dan baju kepada Luhan.

" _Gomawo.._ hmm dimana aku bisa berganti pakaian?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu.

"Kamu bisa berganti baju disana" Sehun menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tadi dia masuki sebelumnya.

Luhan memasuki ruangan itu dan astaga ternyata itu adalah kamar Sehun. Terlihat dari beberapa barang dan foto Sehun terpajang didinding dan meja ruangan itu. Baru pertama kali Luhan memasuki kamar _namja_ dan itu adalah kamar Sehun. Entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, tak beda dari ruangan sebelumnya, kamar itu sungguh rapi dan wangi.

"Ternyata dibalik sikap dingin dan angkuh, Sehun anak yang lumayan baik" Luhan sedikit memuji sehun.

Setelah berganti baju, Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Luhan melihat Sehun di dapur sedang membuat coklat panas. Sehun menyodorkan secangkir untuk Luhan.

" _Gomawo_.." Luhan menerima cangkir dengan tersenyum, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"Untuk sementara kamu disini dulu sampai hujan reda," Sehun memulai pembicaraan sambil menyeruput cangkir coklat panasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku disini?"

"Kamu tenang saja aku tinggal sendirian, orang tuaku hanya sekali-kali datang kesini"

Deg.. Luhan terdiam. Sekarang dia sedang berdua dengan seorang _namja_ ditempat yang sepi. Dan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Tidak ada jaminan kalau Sehun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Luhan. Tanpa sadar Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yaak bocah, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu." Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun segera menjelaskan agar Luhan tidak salah paham.

"Lagi pula aku tidak _doyan_ dengan orang seperti kamu" Sehun kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Yak aku juga tidak suka orang sepertimu bocah gila" wajah Luhan memerah karena malu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Hmm _gomawo_ untuk ini" akhirnya Luhan mengawali pembicaraan.

" _Ndee.._ sebelumnya aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Maaf tentang apa?"

"Tentu kamu masih ingat dulu aku pernah menabrakmu dan menumpahkan minuman padamu."

"Oh itu, aku terima permintaan maafmu"

" _Gomawo,_ kemarin juga sudah menolongku dan membawaku ke UKS"

Hahahaha, Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari sehun.

"Bukankah kemarin kamu bilang tidak mau berterima kasih padaku, hahaha tapi kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya" Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Yak aku cabut kembali kata-kataku."

"Hahaha iya sama-sama" Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum kea rah Sehun.

"Jangan besar kepala." Sehun kembali dingin, dan membuat Luhan harus mengulum kembali senyumnya.

"Dasar orang berkepribadian ganda" kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Hmm Lu, kalau boleh tau kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Kris?" Luhan kaget mendengar Sehun memanggilnya Lu, darimana dia tau namanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kemarin melihatmu berdua sama Kris ditaman belakang sekolah."

"Kamu memata-matai kami?" Luhan menatap serius ke Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Yak jangan terlalu percaya diri kau" Sehun menyangkal, untung saja Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sedang salah tingkah.

"Terus kenapa kamu ada disana?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan bukankah itu tempat umum? Haruskah aku meminta ijin padamu dulu karena kamu sering pergi kesana _eoh?"_

"Bagaimana kamu tau aku sering pergi ke taman itu? Apa kamu mengikutiku?" Luhan bertanya setengah menyelidik.

"Siapa pun tahu kalau ada seorang _yeoja_ kecil kerempeng yang suka pergi ke taman belakang sekolah karena sebelumnya tak ada yang pergi kesana."

"Oh begitu" Luhan hanya menggumam pelan.

"Jadi apa kamu berpacaran dengan Kris?"

"Kenapa kamu begitu ingin tahu _eoh_?"

"Yak apa susahnya menjawab iya atau tidak" Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak? _Toh_ ini semua tidak ada hubungan denganmu!" Luhan tak mau kalah menanggapi Sehun. Lantas terbesit sebuah pemikiran untuk mengerjai Sehun, ia ingin tahu reaksi Sehun.

"Kau.. Xi Luhan! Ku peringatkan kau jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Kris!"

Luhan terdiam, ditatapnya mata Sehun. Tidak ada kebohongan, dari nada bicara Sehun pun terdengar sangat serius. Tapi Luhan tidak mau percaya begitu saja.

"Apa hakmu melarangku? Apa kau cemburu _eoh_?" nada bicara Luhan mulai terdengar mengejek.

"Kau jangan asal bicara" Sehun mendesis pelan, sehingga wajahnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan membuat nyali Luhan sedikit menciut.

"Lantas kenapa kamu melarangku berhubungan dengan Kris?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." Kata Sehun lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

"Dan sejak kapan kau mulai peduli padaku _eoh_?" sebenarnya Luhan masih belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sehun, apa yang salah dengan Kris? Sejauh ini Luhan mengenal Kris sebagai orang yang baik.

"Terserah kau! Percuma juga aku memperingatkanmu" Sehun membuang muka malas. Luhan hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi Sehun.

Hujan masih turun sangat deras, hawa dingin menyelimuti malam itu. Luhan dan Sehun saling membisu sehingga suasana terasa canggung. Suara siaran tv pun tak ayal memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Dan tiba-tiba..

 _Duaarrr_.. suara petir terdengar sangat keras,karena kaget dengan spontan Luhan memeluk erat Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Sehun hanya terdiam, menatap Luhan yang tengah memeluk dirinya. Setelah rasa kagetnya menghilang Luhan buru-buru melepas pelukannya namun dicegah oleh Sehun. Mata rusa Luhan beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Sehun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, dan sejurus kemudian Luhan merasakan bibir mereka telah menempel satu sama lain. Dan Luhan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul, maaf lama ngupdatenya karena lagi sibuk kerja, kkkkk

Mian kalau dichapter ini jalan ceritanya ga seru atau mengecewakan *sad*, maklum baru pertama kali berkecimpung didunia fanfict. Review kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kebaikan author selanjutnya. Hahaha akhir kata saya pamit dulu..

Khamsahamnda ~ :) :) :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung

.

.

.

Happy reading !

Luhan masih terdiam saat mulut Sehun melumat pelan bibirnya, jantung yang semula berdetak teratur kini mulai berubah lebih cepat, demi apapun Luhan bisa mendengar suara detakannya. Kedua tangan Sehun mulai menelusuri leher jenjang milik Luhan, perlahan-lahan semakin kebelakang dan berhenti tepat di tengkuk Luhan.

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, namun saat Sehun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya tiba-tiba Luhan memberontak, mendorong badan Sehun ke belakang sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk, entah apa yang harus Luhan rasakan? Marahkah atau malu? Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Apa kamu lapar?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak" Luhan masih menundukkan kepala.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Hun?"

" _Mwoya_?" Sehun menoleh.

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang sekarang?"

" _Wae?_ Lagi pula hujan masih turun"

"Tapi aku takut dimarahi kalau pulang kemalaman."

"Dimarahi siapa? Bukankah orang tuamu tidak ada dirumah?" Luhan diam mendengar jawaban Sehun, darimana dia bisa tahu kalau orang tuanya tidak dirumah.

"Nanti selesai makan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, aku tidak mau tamuku pulang dalam keadaan lapar" Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya dan kembali ke dapur.

Saat Sehun tengah memasak untuk mereka berdua, Luhan menunggunya dengan menonton tv. Berkali-kali ia memencet remote untuk mengganti saluran, namun tak ada satu pun saluran yang menurutnya menarik. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat kejadian tadi saat Sehun menciumnya, wajahnya berubah merah padam. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis bayangan itu. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil . Tak lama kemudian masakan Sehun telah matang.

" _Kajja_ kita makan!" ajak Sehun sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng untuk Luhan.

"Ahh _gomawo_ " dan mereka pun makan bersama-sama.

Selesai makan dan hujan sudah mulai berhenti, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang kerumah.

"Pakai jaketku biar kau tidak kedinginan."

"Tidak perlu" Luhan menolak saat Sehun menyodorkan jaketnya, ia sadar sudah terlalu merepoti Sehun.

"Pakai!" Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dan membuat Luhan menciut, dengan terpaksa Luhan memakai jaket Sehun.

"Kapan aku bisa mengembalikan jaket ini?"

"Kalau kita bertemu di sekolah kau bisa mengembalikannya."

Sehun memacu motornya menembus rintik hujan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, hanya terdengar deru mesin yang memecah keheningan malam itu. Tidak sampai setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ buat hari ini."

" _Ndee,_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit Sehun sambil memacu motornya ke jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia bergegas mandi agar merasa segar. Kemudian dia membaringkan badan karena hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Hampir saja ia memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Luhan segera mengambil benda persegi itu dari meja disamping tempat tidurnya, dilayar ponselnya terpampang panggilan dari nomor baru.

" _Yeoboseyo.._ "

"Hai Lu, sudah tidur?" suara berat diseberang menyaut.

"Maaf dengan siapa?"

"Coba kamu tebak!"

"Kris s _unbae_?" Luhan memastikan.

"Hahaha.. rupanya kau mengenali suaraku" Kris tertawa.

" _siapa pun pasti tahu itu suaramu_ " piker Luhan dalam hati.

"Ada apa _sunbae_ meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya aku merasa suntuk saja. Dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk memanggilku dengan nama Kris saja, apa kau sudah lupa _eoh_?" Kris berpura-pura kecewa dengan Luhan.

"Ah iya, _mianhae_ Kris"

" _Gwenchana,_ aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha"

"Aku sudah tahu, hahaha.." Luhan mencoba ikut tertawa meskipun ia tahu kalau sebenarnyaa itu tidaklah lucu.

"Hmm kalau boleh tahu, besok sepulang sekolah kamu ada acara tidak?"

" _Wae_? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apa kau mau?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba pikirannya memunculkan wajah Sehun.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , apa kau sudah tertidur Lu?" Kris memastikan apa Luhan masih sadar karena tak kunjung menjawab ajakannya.

"Ah _ndee_ aku belum tertidur, besok aku kabari lagi kalau aku bisa atau tidak. _Mianhae"_ jawab Luhan sekedarnya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin membuat Kris kecewa tapi pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau, dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Sehun.

" _Okay_ , sudah malam sebaiknya kau segera tidur."

" _Gomawo_. Kamu juga sebaiknya segera tidur."

" _Jaljayo_ Lu, _saranghae._ " Kris berbisik lirih kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya, Luhan hanya menghela napas lega.

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantal, itu adalah foto Yixing. Diraihnya juga jaket yang tadi dipinjamkan oleh Sehun.

" _Oppa,_ hari ini aku merasa aneh dengan Sehun. Kenapa saat didekatnya tiba-tiba dadaku bergemuruh, wajahku terasa menghangat." Luhan bergumam sendiri sambil menatap foto Yixing yang berada dalam tangannya.

"Aku belum mengerti. Akh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan bocah gila itu? Jangan-jangan aku sudah tertular gilanya." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _._

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur, _jaljayo oppa_ " Luhan mencium foto Yixing, akhirnya ia tertidur dengar foto Yixing didekapannya dan jaket Sehun yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dilorong sekolah menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Hampir saja Luhan mengumpat, namun dapat ditahannya.

"Yaak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti ini"

"Hahaha _mianhae_ Lu." Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk hangat Luhan. Hari ini Luhan menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Baekhyun, dilihat dari rauh wajah dan tingkahnya sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berbahagia.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang perlu kamu ceritakan padaku" Luhan mencoba mengode Baekhyun.

" _Mwo?_ Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengetahui maksud pembicaraan Luhan, wajahnya langsung terlihat merah.

" _Geurae,_ kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau jangan berbicara lagi padaku" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya tak menghiraukan wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut imut, ia ingin sedikit menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Yaak kau jangan begitu Lu" Baekhyun berlari menyejajari langkah Luhan.

" _Waeyo_? Kamu sudah tidak menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu lagi" Luhan menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

" _Arra.. arra.._ aku akan cerita padamu nanti kalau kita sudah sampai di dalam kelas."

"Janji?"

"Iyaa cerewet" Baekhyun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas kemudian lari meninggalkan Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Yaak awas ya kau!" Luhan berlari mengikuti Baekhyun.

Setelah keduanya telah sampai ke kelas mereka dan duduk, Luhan segera menagih janji Baekhyun karena ia sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu ceria hari ini.

"Sabar, biarkan aku bernafas dulu" kata Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Yak siapa suruh berlari-lari seperti itu"

"Kau yang menyuruhku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku?" Luhan tidak terima dituduh seperti itu,

" _Molla.._ " jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Yaak dasar" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun jengkel.

"Arrgh sakit Lu!" Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit.

"Itu balasan yang tadi" Luhan terkekeh.

"Dasar rusa gila."

"Sudah bisa bernafas kan sekarang? Cepat ceritakan padaku kenapa hari ini kau ceria sekali"

"Kamu kira sebelumnya aku tidak bernafas _eoh!"_

"Hahaha _arraseo arraseo,_ bercanda Baekkie" Luhan tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Baekhyun.

"Janji ya kamu jangan kaget atau marah, hmm sebenarnya aku baru saja memiliki seorang pacar."

" _Mwo?_ Sejak kapan?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Yak bukankah sudah aku bilang kamu jangan kaget atau marah setelah mendengarnya, seharusnya aku tak menceritakan padamu." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Yak _mianhae,_ aku hanya _shock,_ sejak kapan seorang Baekhyun ada yang menyukai. Kkkkk" Luhan terkekeh menggoda Baekhyun yang kemudian dibalas dengan cubitan di lengan Luhan.

"Aku serius Lu, dari pada kamu tidak ada seorang _namja_ pun yang berani mendekatimu, weelk" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa, membalas godaan Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kesendirianku, lagi pula hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkanku" Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Alasan saja!" mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama.

"Apa pacarmu masih sekolah atau sudah berkerja?"

"Dia masih sekolah, dan kebetulan satu sekolah dengan kita."

" _Jinjja_? Tunjukkan wajahnya padaku, biar aku nilai apa dia pantas bersanding dengan sahabatku yang genit ini."

"Kalau itu masih rahasia"

" _Wae_? Kamu tak mau memperkenalkannya padaku _eoh_?"

"Belum waktunya Lu, suatu saat pasti akan aku perkenalkan padamu."

"Cih, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar" Luhan berdecih cemburu.

"Lu.. jangan marah" Baekhyun bergelayut manja disampingnya.

" _Aigooo,_ yang sudah punya pacar manja sekali" Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Lu, jangan menggodaku" wajah Baekhyun berubah merah padam karena Luhan terus menerus menggodanya, sebenarnya Luhan juga merasa bahagia pada akhirnya Baekhyun memiiki seorang kekasih, tinggal dirinya sendiri yang masih dalam tahap pencarian.

"Jaket siapa itu?" tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah jaket yang berada diatas tas sekolah Luhan.

"Hmm itu, itu milikku" kata Luhan beralasan.

"Bukankah itu jaket milik _namja,_ sejak kapan kau memakai jaket seperti itu? Jangan berbohong!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan menyelidik.

"Hmm, itu milik Kris _sunbae"_ Luhan mencari alasan lain agar Baekhyun percaya.

" _Jinjja_?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku dan karena hujan deras dia meminjamkannya untukku." Setelah menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun, Luhan kaget kenapa dia bisa bicara selancar itu, biasanya kalau dia sedang berbohong bicaranya tak akan selancar itu.

"Oh _okay,_ aku percaya padamu Lu"

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Luhan bernafas lega karena ia tak harus berbohong lebih panjang kepada Baekhyun. Namun sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan tak tahan lagi untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri, semakin hari bayangan Sehun selalu menghantui kepala Luhan. Jaket Sehun masih belum ia kembalikan, ia masih belum siap untuk ketemu Sehun. Ia takut berhadapan dengan _namja_ jangkung yang dulu ia benci, apakah sekarang benci itu jadi sebuah cinta?

Saat itu Luhan memberanikan diri bertemu Sehun untuk mengembalikan jaketnya, sebelumnya ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun dan meminta solusi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan jaket Sehun ditangannya, Luhan tak menemukan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Kemana dia? Apa mungkin sedang bertemu dengan pacarnya? Ah biarkan, nanti saja aku menceritakan semuanya padanya" pikir Luhan.

"Aku akan mengembalikan jaket ini sekarang juga."

Luhan memantapkan langkahnya mencari Sehun, namun yang dicari tak kunjung ditemukan. Ia sudah bertanya-tanya kepada siswa lain tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Luhan memutuskan pergi ke taman belakang, sudah lama ia tak pernah datang ke tempat itu.

Saat ia berbelok menuju taman tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, matanya melihat orang yang ditengah ia cari sedang berada disana berdua dengan seorang _yeoja_. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap apa yang dilihatnya salah, tapi sia-sia karena ternyata Sehun memang sedang berdua dengan _yeoja,_ dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Tanpa terasa matanya menghangat, butiran air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi putih Luhan. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu, jaket yang tengah ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja, Luhan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Sehun kembali dari taman belakang, langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menyampar sebuah benda, Sehun memungut benda itu dan membolak balikannya, ia merasa tak asing dengan benda yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

"Bukankah ini jaketku yang aku pinjamkan kepada Luhan, kenapa ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan…" Sehun langsung berlari mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan sedang menangis dibawah sebuah pohon besar, ia masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Sahabatnya tengah berduaan dengan orang yang ia suka. Ia ingat kalau Baekhyun pernah bilang ia memiliki seorang pacar, dan ternyata pacar Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Luhan merasa bodoh kenapa ia bisa menyukai Luhan, dan bukan salah Baekhyun karena ia pun tak pernah bercerita sebelumnya kalau ia menyukai Sehun.

Baekhyun mencari Luhan dan menemukannya sedang sendirian dibawah pohon, kemudian ia menghampirinya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. Baekhyun duduk disamping Luhan, menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Yak aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kamu ada disini"

"Hmm kenapa mencariku?" Luhan menjawab datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Yak apa kau sedang menangis?" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Luhan namun tangannya ditepis oleh Luhan.

"Cepat! aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Lu, ada apa denganmu?" ada nada kawatir saat Baekhyun berbicara.

"Tidak penting bagimu" lagi-lagi Luhan menjawan dengan datar.

"Lu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan padaku."

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Luhan menatap tajam Baekhyun, tatapan Luhan tak dapat diartikan oleh Baekhyun karena sebelumnya tak pernah Luhan melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau menangis?" Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Luhan yang masih sembab dan merah mengeluarkan sebutir air mata, Baekhyun mendekatkan tangannya untuk mencoba mengusap airmata Luhan, namun lagi-lagi ditepis oleh Luhan.

Saat itu datanglah Kris menghampiri mereka, tadi Luhan telah menghubungi Kris karena ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya, dengan senang hati Kris menerimanya.

"Hai Baek, rupanya kau juga disini." Kris melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun.

" _Ndee_ Kris _sunbae"_

"Hmm Lu, sepertinya kau sudah ada yang menemani, kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

" _Andwae,_ tunggu sebentar." Luhan menarik tangan Kris agar ia tak pergi.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun, kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi aku akan pergi."

"Yak Xi Luhan sebenarnya ada apa denganmu." Baekhyun berteriak namun tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan, Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

Saat Luhan dan Kris berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, datanglah Sehun yang sedang berlari menhampiri mereka berdua. Sehun menatap tajam Kris dan dibalas senyuman mengejek oleh Kris. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauhi Kris tapi Luhan menolaknya.

"Kamu jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan dia"

"Kenapa dengan Kris?"

"Dia brengsek!"

"Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Lu, aku bisa menjelaskan semua padamu"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan"

"Tapi ini penting!"

" _Kajja_ kita pergi, tak perlu mendengarkan dia." Luhan menggandeng tangan Kris untuk meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, tap kali ini ditepis oleh Kris.

"Hai _man,_ dia sudah menolak, kamu jangan memaksanya!"

"Brengsek!" Sehun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dan sebuah pukulan tangan Sehun tepat mendarat ditepi bibir Kris, darah pun keluar.

"Kau Oh Sehun, kau yang brengsek. Jangan pernah lagi kau berbicara padaku atapun menunjukkan wajahmu didepanku!" Luhan membantu kris berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan, dan demi apapun sehun bisa melihat senyum kemenangan diwajah Kris.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul, akhirnya chapter 3 udah diupdate. Maafkeun hasrat menulis baru muncul karena ide tiba-tiba nguap gitu aja. Mian kalau adegan syuuurrr belum muncul dichapter ini, hehe mungkin di chapter berikutnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo soalnya habis nulis langsung dipublis males ngedit.

Nulisnya juga begadang #curhat :D semoga kalian bisa merasa puas yeth. Sperti biasanya Review Juseyo~ gomawoyo :* #ketjupbathah


	4. Chapter 4

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung, Adegan dewasa,

bikin mual, pusing, dan muntah

.

.

.

Happy reading !

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai renggang. Dikelas pun Luhan memilih berpindah tempat duduk daripada harus sebangku dengan Baekhyun. Luhan masih belum terima dengan apa yang ia lihat, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Mungkin Luhan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, setelah itu Baekhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan, dan bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali.

Namun selama beberapa hari Baekhyun menunggu tidak ada perubahan pada luhan, mungkin ia masih bersikukuh dengan pikiran. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan melihat sikap Luhan yang menurutnya kekanakkan, bagaimanapun Baekhyun butuh kepastian dari Luhan. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Luhan

"Lu, kita harus bicara!"

"Bicara saja, aku bisa mendengarnya" jawab Luhan sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak disini, _kajja_ ikut aku!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"Yaak lepaskan.. tak perlu menarikku seperti ini"

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya membuat Luhan langsung terdiam, ia kaget karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah bicara keras kepadanya. Luhan hanya pasrah saat diseret Baekhyun menuju bawah pohon saat mereka bertengkar tempo hari.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini?"

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Luhan terdiam.

"Yak apa kau tak punya mulut _eoh_?"

Luhan masih membisu, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan sepertinya ia akan menelepon seseorang, dan benar beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Sehun sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka, dan entah mengapa dada Luhan terasa sangat sakit seperti tertimpa benda berat.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

"Ah _gwenchana.._ " kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Sehun, dan pemandangan itu membuat Luhan ingin melarikan diri secepatnya.

"Sekarang Sehun sudah ada disini, kamu bisa jelaskan kepada kami apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu menjauhi kami?" Baekhyun kembali ke inti permasalahan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Luhan datar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" kini giliran Sehun yang berbicara.

"…"

"Jawablah Lu!"

"Bukan urusan kalian"

"Yak kamu benar-benar keras kepala" Baekhyun mulai hilang kesabaran melihat reaksi Luhan, hampir saja ia ingin berdiri dan menampar Luhan namun bisa dicegah oleh Sehun.

"Apa waktu itu kamu melihatku dan Baekhyun di taman belakang? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hal itu?" Sehun berbicara sehalus mungkin, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menjaga perasaan Luhan.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya!"

"Tapi aku menemukan jaketku disana, bukankah jaket itu sebelumnya ada padamu?"

Merasa terpojok Luhan hanya diam, bingung alasan apa lagi yang harus ia gunakan untuk mengelak. Matanya tiba-tiba menghangat, sekuat mungkin ia menahan airmatanya agar tak keluar.

"Ah _Chagiya.._ rupanya kau ada disini" Luhan terkejut begitupun Sehun dan Baekhyun saat menyadari Kris telah duduk disamping Luhan dan memeluknya manja.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sehun menatap tak suka kepada Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan pacarku" semua terkejut mendengar pengakuan gila Kris, tak terkecuali Luhan.

" _Mwo?_ Apa itu benar Lu?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara kembali.

" _Ndee.._ aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kris" nada suara Luhan bergetar saat berbicara, pertanda bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

" _Chagi,_ kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?" Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan, ia sempat melirik kearah Sehun, Kris senyum meremehkan membuat Sehun semakin terbakar.

"Kau Kris, sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan jangan dekati Luhan!"

"Apa hakmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu!"

"Sudahlah Kris, kau tak perlu meladeni bocah gila ini. Tolong antarkan aku ke UKS sekarang" pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu" Kris menggandeng tangan Luhan, dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum meremehkan Sehun. Melihat hal itu Sehun yang sudah terbakar emosi bersiap bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghajar Kris, namun di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan Hun, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

.

.

.

Malam ini Kris mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam di luar, awalnya ia menolak tapi terus dibujuk oleh Kris akhirnya ia menerimanya, lagi pula ia butuh udara segar . Untuk acara makan malam itu Luhan memilih dress tanpa lengan berwarna merah polos selutut, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai rapi, sapuan tipis bedak pada wajahnya dan eyeliner tipis ia goreskan dimata rusanya, tak lupa ia menambahkan lipblam dibibir pinknya membuat tampilan Luhan terlihat sempurna meskipun sederhana.

Tepat pukul 8 malam Kris sampai didepan rumah Luhan, saar Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Malam ini kau sangat cantik Lu" Kris tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

" _Gomapta_ "

Mobil Kris meluncur ke jalan yang cukup ramai. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya dia, Luhan lebih banyak melamun, entah apa yang sedang ini pikirkan sekarang. Kris yang melihat Luhan diam saja mencoba mengajaknya bicara agar suasana tidak begitu canggung.

"Lu, kau melamun?"

" _Aniya_.." Luhan tersadar.

"Ah Lu, bisakah kita pulang kerumahku sebentar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan"

" _Gwenchana,_ aku akan menraktirmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolongku"

"Ah tidak bisa, aku yang mengajakmu untuk makan malam dan aku terima ucapan terimakasihmu. Bagaimana apa kau keberatan kalau kita kerumahku dulu?" Luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah tiba dirumah Kris, saat Luhan diajak masuk kedalam rumah oleh Kris, suasana rumah itu terasa sepi. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa takut tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, lagi pula Kris hanya pulang untuk mengambil dompet.

"Kamu duduklah sebentar Lu, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman"

"Ah tidak perlu, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan pergi lagi?"

" _Ndee,_ tapi kamu adalah tamuku jadi tetap harus dijamu" kata Kris sambil berjalan ke dapur membuat minuman untuk Luhan, tak berapa lama Kris datang dengan membawa segelas _orange juice._

"Minumlah! Aku akan ke kamar dulu mengambil dompet"

"Baiklah, _gomawo"_

Luhan meminum _orange juice_ yang diberikan oleh Kris, selesai minum tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Luhan mencoba berdiri dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah jatuh ke sofa tak sadarkan diri.

Kris yang melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri hanya tersenyum, ia membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam kamarnya dan meletakkan diatas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Kris menatap wajah cantik Luhan dan mengelus-elus lembut pipinya.

"Malam ini kau jadi milikku"

Kris mulai mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, tangan kanannya mulai menjelajah gundukkan kembar milik Luhan. Setelah menikmati bibir Luhan, Kris mulai membuka bajunya sehingga dia terlihat _half-naked_ kemudian ia mulai merobek _dress_ Luhan hingga sekarang Luhan hanya menggunakan _bra_ dan _panty._

Luhan masih tak sadarkan diri membuat Kris lancer beraksi tanpa ada pelawanan, Kris kembali membaringkan badan disebelah kiri Luhan, ia kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan tangannya pun kini mulai berani masuk kedalam bra, meremas lembut gundukkan daging kenyal. Sebelum ia merasa puas, tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersadar. Kaget karena ada seseorang yang tengah mencumbunya, Luhan menendang tubuh orang tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Ka.. Kau.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" airmata Luhan sukses menetes saat tahu ternyata Krislah yang sedang memciumnya, tangan Luhan meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tenang Lu, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu" Kris mendekati Luhan, dan mendekap tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek" Luhan meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga berharap dia bisa terlepas namun sia-sia karena tenaga Kris sepuluh kali lebih kuat darinya.

"Tenanglah sayang"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kris didobrak seseorang hingga terbuka, tanpa banyak bicara orang tersebut langsung menghajar habis Kris, saat itu Kris tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa karena kaget atas penyerangan tak terduga.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku menghabisimu"

"Sehun.." Luhan bergumam pelan disela-sela tangisannya.

Setelah puas menghajar Kris hingga tak sadarkan diri, ia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan menyampirkan pada tubuh Luhan. Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan yang bergetar karena terisak-isak , Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Lu" Luhan menggeleng.

"Syukurlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini" Sehun menngajak Luhan memasuki mobilnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras padahal tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali. Mobil Sehun meluncur menembus hujan.

" _Gomawo_ Sehun- _ah_ "

"Sudahlah tak perlu kau pikirkan"

" _Mianhae_ " Sehun hanya tersenyum kepada Luhan, matanya kembali fokus menatap jalan.

"Kamu tidurlah dulu" Luhan mengangguk dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Belum lama Luhan tertidur, ia tersadar karena tiba-tiba mobil yang dikemudi Sehun mengerem mendadak. Ia bisa melihat wajah _shock_ Sehun.

" _Gwenchanayo?_ "

"He'em.. maaf telah membuatmu terbangun" mobil kembali berjalan, Luhan menatap keluar jendela, samar-samar ia merasa pernah melewati jalan itu tapi ia tak begitu yakin karena terhalang hujan. Tak berapa lama mobil Sehun terparkir dipelataran apartemennya.

"Kamu mandilah dulu, nanti aku siapkan baju untukmu" Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun, setelah mandi dan berganti baju Luhan melihat Sehun sedang menyiapkan 2 cangkir dan 2 mangkok sup dimeja. Melihat Luhan yang sudah keluar, sehun mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

"Ah rupanya kau sudah selesai, _Kajja_ kita makan! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

"Kenapa kau selalu repot-repot begini?"

"Biasa saja kok, sudahlah kita makan saja"

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan peralatan masak, Sehun dan Luhan duduk didepan tv. Luhan tengah asyik memainkan cangkirnya sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap lembut Luhan. Merasa ditatap begitu oleh Sehun, Luhan menjadi salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Sehun menggegam tangan Luhan erat.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara jujur padamu"

"Jujur tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bukankah kau…" Luhan menghentikkan ucapannya saat telunjuk Sehun berada didepan bibirnya.

"Ssssttt.. kamu akan tahu kebenarannya sebentar lagi" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, mencium lembut bibirnya. Awalnya Luhan ingin menolak tapi entah kenapa Luhan malah menginginkannya. Kecupan lembut kini berganti menjadi lumatan, sekarang Luhan tak malu-malu lagi untuk membalas lumatan Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan bibir mereka. Lumatan-lumatan lembut kini telah berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, Sehun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dan disambut oleh Luhan. Sesekali lidah mereka bergumul didalam mulut hangat Luhan. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka tapi ditahan Luhan, sepertinya Luhan masih menginginkannya. Sehingga Sehun membiarkan Luhan mendominasi permainan mereka.

"cppkkk.. cppkk.." suara tautan bibir mereka menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Kini bibir Sehun beralih ke telinga Luhan, gigitan-gigitan kecil dan hisapan-hisapan disana sini telah membuat tanda cinta Sehun untuk Luhan, sambil sesekali menjilat cuping telinga Luhan, nafas Luhan memburu pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar terangsang.

"Eunghhh.. eunghh" tanpa sadar Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya. Tangan Sehun mulai menyusup kedalam baju Luhan, meraba-raba gundukan indah miliknya. Sehun meremas-remas lembut daging tak bertulang itu, memencet-mencet dan memilin-milin lembut _nipple_ yang sudah mengeras.

"Euunghh.."sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya sama sekali, apabila lidah Sehun masih asyik menyapu telinga dan lehernya. Desahan nafas Sehun membuat semua bulu kuduk Luhan merinding, ada sensasi tersendiri. Sehun kembali lagi menyantap ganas bibir _pink_ Luhan.

Karena sama-sama telah terangsang, Sehun membopong Luhan ke kamarnya ala _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur, detik itu juga Sehun sudah berada diatas tubuh Luhan, mereka saling pandang, mata Sehun seperti meminta ijin untuk berbuat lebih lagi dan disambut anggukan senyum Luhan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun mendekatkan _junior_ miliknya yang telah mengeras sempurna ke goa milik Luhan. Digesek-gesekkan perlahan untuk mencari jalan, lubang Luhan sudah sangat basah. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang saat menikmati sensasi yang dihasilkan gerakan tersebut.

"Akhh Se-hun.." Luhan memekik saat merasakan benda tumpul melesak masuk liang vaginanya. Sehun berhasil membobol lubang Luhan dalam sekali hentakkan, saat dirasa telah masuk sempurna Sehun membiarkan _junior_ miliknya tetap didalam, saat Luhan mulai terbiasa Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo lambat, namun lama-lama temponya semakin dipercepat sehingga bisa terdengar suara decitan kaki ranjang.

"Pelan-pelan Hun.. eungghh" Luhan mulai meracau tak tentu saat _junior_ Sehun menemukan titik _G-spot_ didalam rahimnya _._ Luhan sudah pasrah menerima hentakkan brutal Sehun, sesekali Sehun menundukkan kepala mencari nipple payudara Luhan dan menyusunya.

"Sehun-ah seben-tar lagi a-aku sam-pai.. Akkhh" Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang pertanda ia telah mencapai orgasme yang entah sudah ke berapa kali.

"Ta-han Luuuu.. aku ju-ga akkkh" Sehun merasakan _junior_ miliknya berkedut-kedut dan memuntahkan cairan cintanya ke liang vagina Luhan. Tubuh Sehun melemas dan ambruk disamping Luhan.

Ditatapnya wajah Luhan gadis yang sangat Sehun cintai, disana dimata Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat airmata mengalir dipipi luhan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merasuki hatinya, Sehun meraih kepala Luhan dan meletakkannya didadanya.

"Lu.. apa kau menyesal?" Sehun mengelus-elus surai rambut Luhan, dibalas gelengan kepala Luhan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab"

" _Saranghae.._ " Sehun mengecup mesra kening Luhan, Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan tubuh berpelukan.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat malas saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus jendela menerpa wajahnya, dirabanya tempat tidur disampingnya. Kosong, Sehun langsung terperanjat mendapati Luhan tak berada disampingnya. Ia berlari keluar kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium bau masakan yang lezat, diturutinya bau itu dan ternyata Luhan sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, dipeluknya dari belakang dan diciumnya berkali-kali.

" _Morning_.." Sehun berbisik manja ketelinga Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mandilah!" Detik itu juga Sehun menuruti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Luhan berlari untuk membukakan pintu, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah bertamu ke apartemen Sehun.

"Baekhyun.. Chanyeol.."

"Luhan.." Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan.

Luhan mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk, saat itu juga Sehun telah menyelesaikan mandinya dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya"

"Iya kita baru saja datang" Sehun dan Chanyeol melakukan tos ala anak muda.

"Apa kau yang mengundang mereka?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

" _Ndee_ , aku meminta mereka datang kesini untuk meluruskan masalah antara kita, bukankah semalam aku sudah bilang kepadamu"

"Ah iya aku ingat"

"Lu sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu salah paham, aku sudah mendengar semua dari Sehun"

"Tidak Baek, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku bertingkah kekanakkan seperti ini, seharusnya dari awal aku menjelaskan semuanya"

"Aku mengerti Lu, hari ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar jelas dan bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita lagi. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku meminta Sehun menemuiku ke taman belakang karena aku ingin meminta bantuannya" Luhan mendengarkan dengan teliti.

"Kamu kenal dia kan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Chanyeol kan?.. _namja_ tinggi yang menyebalkan waktu di UKS" Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang hendak protes.

"Dia adalah pacarku, yang dulu pernah aku katakan padamu"

" _Mwo? Jinjja?_ Yak Baek apa kau tak salah pilih?"

"Aku adalah pilihan yang paling baik buat Baekhyun" Chanyeol dengan bangga membela diri, namun disambut tawa oleh mereka semua.

"Waktu itu aku meminta Sehun untuk membantuku menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol karena aku tahu Sehun adalah sahabatnya, setelah itu aku ingin memintamu untuk membantuku juga tapi kamu malah marah-marah dan menghindariku"

" _Mianhae_ Baek" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun, ia menangis terisak-isak setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun, ia menyesal seharusnya ia mendengarkan Baekhyun dari awal. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya berpandangan saling senyum.

"Akh manis sekali.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan membeli minuman dan makanan kecil untuk kita"

"Beli yang banyak" Chanyeol tertawa.

"CK, makanan saja uyang kamu pikirkan"

"Hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah Sehun pergi, mereka bercerita tentang hal-hal yang lucu, seperti bagaimana awal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, sampai bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran, dan itu semua terdengar konyol mengingat Baekhyun adalah orang yang heboh dan Chanyeol orang yang _slengekan_. Luhan benar-benar bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Chan, apa kau sudah lama bersahabat dengan Sehun?"

"Ah iya, kami bersahabat dari tahun pertama di SHS"

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu kenapa Sehun dan Kris bermusuhan?"

"Ah sebenarnya dulu mereka adalah teman"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka?" Luhan berharap Chanyeol mau bercerita, ia sangat penasaran. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk bercerita, tapi melihat tatapan Luhan yang memelas, ia mengangguk mantap.

"Semua berawal saat Sehun menyukai gadis bernama Irene, namun sayangnya Sehun belum cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tak disangka ternyara Irene menyukai Kris yang membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa"

"Apa hanya gara-gara itu Sehun membenci Kris?"

"Itu hanya awalannya saja, Kris tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun menyukai Irene karena Sehun memang tak pernah bercerita padanya. Akhirnya Kris dan Irene berpacaran, dan entah kenapa mereka melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Irena mengandung benih Kris"

" _Mwo?_ Apa itu benar?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, Luhan terdiam teringat apa yang telah Kris lakukan padanya semalam.

"Irene meminta Kris untuk bertanggung jawab tapi sayangnya Kris menolak karena ia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk menikah apalagi dia masih duduk ditahun pertama sekolah. Irene menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun sambil menangis, Sehun menghampiri Kris dengan emosi yang memuncak. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kris berpikiran sesempit itu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Irene?"

"Karena tak kuat menanggung beban sendirian, dan ia malu kalau sampai keluarga dan teman sekolahnya tahu, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya"

" _Jinjja_?" Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak hampir bersamaan, Chanyeol mengaangguk.

" _Ndee,_ namun kejadian itu ditutup-tutupi oleh keluarga Irene. Semua pihak sekolah hanya tahu kalau Irene pindah bersekolah keluar negeri kecuali Kris, Sehun, dan aku. Makanya semenjak kejadian itu Sehun mulai membenci Kris hingga sekarang, dan juga bersikap dingin dengan semua _yeoja_. Namun semua berubah sejak kamu mulai bersekolah disini"

Luhan mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, kalau Sehun berubah setelah ada Luhan. Berarti Sehun sudah menyukainya dari dulu, tapi mengapa Sehun dulu bersikap kasar padanya? Luhan masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kamu tahu apa yang membuat Sehun berubah setelah ada Luhan? Apa ada alasan khusus?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hanya Sehun yang tahu apa alasannya, dan kau Xi Luhan suatu hari akan tahu semuanya" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin penasaran. Terlebih lagi Luhan, pikirannya kini berkecamuk tak karuan, kenapa harus menunggu suatu hari untuk tahu alasannya? Seberapa pentingkah ia bagi Sehun? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melayang indah didalam pikirannya.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul

Akhirnya chapter 4 telah update, dan disini adegan panas mulai terjadi, maaf kalau gak bisa bangkitin fantasi kalian, kkkk karena aku hanya bisa membayangkannya saja dan sulit untuk dirangkai kata-kata :D. bagi kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun membenci Kris sudah terjawab dibagian ini, dan mungkin terdengar absurd . mianhae mianhae and mianhae :')

Terimakasih banyak kalian yang sudah RnR ff absurd ini karena notabene author adalah newbie plus abal-abal. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, author berjanji akan menulis berusaha sebaik mungkin. Seperti biasa review juseyo~

Gomawo.. Mianhae.. saranghae.. :* #ketcupbathah


	5. Chapter 5

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung, Adegan dewasa,

bikin mual, pusing, dan muntah

.

.

.

Happy reading !

Drrrttt.. drrrtttt

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Lu.. kau dimana?" suara diseberang sana terdengar sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Aku sedang dirumah Hun, kenapa suaramu bergetar seperti itu?"

"Aku.. aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di sungai Han, bisakah kau kesini?"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku sebentar!" Luhan bergegas menuju sungai Han, karena saking terburu-burunya Luhan lupa membawa jaket ataupun syal padahal hawa di luar malam itu sangatlah dingin.

Sesampainya di sungai Han, Luhan berkeliling mencari keberadaan Sehun, namun ia tak menemukannya. Ia yakin kalau tadi Sehun menyebut sungai Han. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Sehun, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Luhan mulai frustasi, ia tak bisa menemukan Sehun bahkan nomor teleponnya tak bisa dihubungi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hampir saja ia menangis, namun tiba-tiba..

Greebb

Seseorang memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil menyanyikan lagu "Beautiful". Luhan masih diam tak bermaksud bergerak sedikit pun, jantungnya berdebar hebat, wajahnya memanas.

" _Saranghae_ Luhanie.." bisik Sehun, ia juga mengeluarkan setangkai buket bunga dari kantong belakang celananya dan memberikan kepada Luhan.

" _Nado_.. Sehunie" Luhan menerima bunga pemberian Sehun, tanpa ia sadari airmatanya terus menetes. Hari ini ia sangat bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia hingga ia tak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

"Jangan menangis Lu, aku tidak ingin orang yang sangat aku cintai menangis" Sehun mengusap airmata Luhan dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Karena kau terlihat jelek saat menangis" Sehun tertawa menggoda Luhan sambil berlari berharap Luhan mengejarnya, namun sia-sia karena Luhan masih terdiam.

"Lu, _gwenchanayo_?"

"Aku.. aku.." Luhan tak sanggup melajutkan kata-katanya, malah kini airmatanya mulai menetes kembali. Seketika Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau terus menangis? Apa kau tidak senang bersamaku, heum?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Lantas seperti apa?" Sehun menudukkan kepalanya sehingga kini matanya bisa beradu pandang dengan mata rusa Luhan.

"Aku hanya belum bisa percaya, semenjak aku kehilangan Yixing _oppa,_ aku merasa.. aku merasa tak pernah dicintai seperti ini lagi" dan untuk kesekian kalinya kristal bening kembali jatuh dipelupuk mata Luhan, tak ada respon dari Sehun, ia terdiam lama sekali seperti menerawang jauh.

" _Gomawo_ Sehunie.." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir Sehun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Lama mereka larut dalam tautan bibir mereka, namun sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan Sehun segera melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jangan diteruskan, malu dilihat banyak orang" bisik Sehun sambil tertawa, membuat wajah Luhan yang putih menjadi merah padam.

"Lihatlah betapa merahnya wajahmu"

"Yaa Oh Sehun, kau jangan terus menggodaku"

"Karena kau sangat manis kalau terlihat malu-malu seperti itu, dan aku menyukainya" demi apapun kata-kata Sehun itu membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah, mengetahui hal itu Sehun langsung meraih kepala Luhan dan diletakkan didadanya.

"Kau bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantungku Lu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Hun.. bolehkah aku berkata jujur?"

"Apa sayang?"

"Bisakah kita duduk? Aku lelah berdiri terus" Luhan hanya _nyengir_ saat melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun.

"Haish.. aku kira kenapa! Kau membuatku kaget saja. _Kajja_ kita duduk disana" Sehun menunjuk salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hawa malam itu lumayan dingin ditambah angin semilir dari sungai Han membelai-belai mesra kulit mereka, membuat semua bulu kuduk merinding sempurna. Apalagi saat itu Luhan tak memakai jaket ataupun syal, masih untung ia memakai baju berlengan panjang namun tak ayal membuat luhan menggigil kedinginan.

Mungkin karena terbawa suasana atau karena Sehun ingin berlaku romantis, melihat Luhan yang menggigil ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan dipundak Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ Sehunie.." Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh rasa sayang.

" _Nado saranghae_ Luhanie.."

"Yaa Sehun, aku bilang terimakasih, bukan aku mencintaimu!" Luhan pura-pura marah kepada Sehun, namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya kini ia sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Aku anggap kau bilang begitu" jawab Sehun dengan gayanya yang santai.

"CK.. dasar manusia penuh rasa percaya diri. Kau harus pergi kerumah sakit memeriksakan kepalamu sebelum kepalamu itu semakin besar dan akhirnya meledak"

"Benarkah? Ah kalau begitu aku ingin kepalaku meledak saaja, biar kau tahu kalau isi kepalaku hanya ada kamu"

"Yaa Oh Sehun, ternyata selain _over_ percaya diri kau pandai merayu. Sudah berapa _yeoja_ yang kau rayu seperti itu?" ada sedikit nada kecemburuan pada saat Luhan mengucapkan hal itu, ia sangat penasaran tapi ia takut kalau jawaban Sehun nanti membuatnya sedikit terluka.

"Banyaak, tapi…" Sehun tak melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Luhan gemas.

"Tapi hanya kau yang terakhir" Sehun sukses membuat Luhan tersipu malu untuk kesekian kalinya. Andai Luhan bisa terbang, mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada dilangit ketujuh, kkkkk~

"Yaa Oh Se-" Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendapati jari telunjuk Sehun menempel pada bibirnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Lu?"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah"

"Benar"

" _Gwenchana,_ tapi aku sangat mencintaimu"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Karena aku tau pasti tak ada _namja_ yang menyukai _yeoja_ seperti kamu"

"Ada kok"

" _Nugu_?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Kata siapa?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Benarkah? Aku sudah lupa"

"Aku benci kamu Oh Sehun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Xi Luhan"

Chuu~ Sehun mencium pipi Luhan. Namun yang dicium tak memberikan reaksi apapun kecuali diam dan memegang pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Sehun.

"Kau pasti haus, kau tunggu disini aku akan membeli minuman buat kita" Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung.

" _Oh Sehun.. aku ingin semua ini tak pernah berakhir_ " batin Luhan.

Sambil menunggu Sehun yang sedang membeli minuman, Luhan mencari hiburan denga berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok yang tak asing baginya, tak jauh didepannya ada sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mesra. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kris!" Luhan menepuk pundak _namja_ itu dan otomatis sang pemilik pundak menoleh kepadanya.

"Luhaan?" bisa dilihat dengan jelas wajah kaget Kris mengetahui Luhan sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

" _Wae_? Bukankah ini tempat umum, hm"

"Kau! Bukankah kau sudah kuperingkatkan jangan pernah mendekati Kris" _yeoja_ yang tadi sedang bersama Kris mendekati Luhan dengan memasang wajah tak suka.

"Tao.. Tao.. aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" Kris mencoba merendam amarah Tao.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padanya Kris? Apa kau mau menjelaskan padanya bagaimana busuknya dirimu?"

"Tutup mulutmu" Tao bersiap-siap menampar Luhan namun dapat dicegah oleh Kris.

"Sudahlah Tao, dan kau Luhan aku minta maaf padamu untuk semuanya dan aku mohon padamu pergilah dari sini"

"Baiklah.. ah apa kau pacarnya Kris?"

"Aku bukan sekedar pacarnya, tapi aku adalah TUNANGAN Kris!" ada nada sedikit bangga saat Tao menekankan kata tunangan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua"

Dari jauh terlihat Sehun sedang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga, Sehun sempat kaget melihat Kris dan Tao juga berada disini.

"Kris.. Tao.."

"Hai Hun kau disini juga rupanya.. apa kau kenal _yeoja_ ini?"

"Hmm iyaa, _wae_?"

"Tolong ajarkan padanya sopan santun, jangan mendekati tunangan orang sembarangan!" mata Tao melirik tajam pada Luhan.

" _Mianhae_ Tao"

" _Kajja_ Kris kita pulang! _Mood_ ku untuk jalan-jalan sudah hancur" Akhirnya Tao dan Kris pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yaa Sehun, kenapa kau harus minta maaf padannya" Luhan tak terima.

"Sudahlah Lu, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan mereka"

"Tapi Hun, aku-"

" _Kajja_ kita pulang! Hawa disini semakin dingin, aku tak mau Luhanku nanti jatuh sakit"

"Baiklah" Luhan menuruti Sehun, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menikmati semilir angin sungai Han sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

" _Appa.. eomma_.. kapan kalian pulang?" Luhan terkejut saat mendapati orang tuanya sudah berada dirumah, sebelumya mereka selalu memberi kabar saat mereka akan kembali ke Korea.

"Tadi pagi sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" nyonya Xi mengelus-elus surai hitam Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan merasa sedikit aneh mengingat sebelumnya nyonya Xi jarang berlaku manis kepadanya, tepatnya semenjak kepergian Yixing.

"Lancar _eomma,_ tidak seperti biasanya _appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang tanpa menelepon Luhan terlebih dahulu, kenapa?"

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan Luhan" _appa_ nya langsung memeluk hangat putri satu-satunya.

Luhan sangat bahagia, inilah saat-saat yang paling Luhan nantikan. Semenjak kematian Yixing, orang tuanya berubah, mereka lebih memilih sibuk bekerja daripada merawat Luhan, selama ini Luhan berfikir kalau mereka merasa kecewa padanya, kalau dulu bukan karena Yixing akan menjemput Luhan pasti kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Luhan, kamu istirahatlah dulu, nanti saat makan malam ada yang ingin _appa_ dan _eomma_ bicarakan padamu"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang" Luhan menatap bingung kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau pasti lelah, kami akan pergi sebentar"

"Baiklah!" Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak lama kemudian suara mobil menderu keluar ke jalanan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin mereka bicarakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah tak enak seperti ini?" Lama Luhan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan orangtuanya bicarakan.

"Ah lebih baik aku mengunjungi Yixing oppa, aku sangat merindukannya" Kini wajah Luhan kembali bersinar mengingat kalau dia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya, walau hanya dengan sebuah nisan membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia pun segera mandi dan bergegas pergi ke makam Yixing.

" _Annyeong oppa.._ Apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Ahh aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Luhan mencium nisan Yixing yang dingin.

" _Mianhae_ sekarang Luhan jarang mengunjungi _oppa_ tapi percayalah Luhan selalu mendoakan _oppa_ dimanapun Luhan berada"

" _Oppa…_ beberapa hari ini Luhan sangaaaaaaatt bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa _oppa?_ Karena sekarang Luhan sudah memiliki pacar, hehe" Luhan sangat antusias menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami bersama Sehun, ia yakin kalau Yixing pasti mendengarnya dan turut bahagia.

"Luhan janji, Luhan akan memperkenalkan Sehun pada _oppa_ suatu hari nanti"

"Ah iya Luhan lupa, hari ini _appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang. Hari ini mereka sangat manis pada Luhan, _oppa_ jangan cemburu ya?" Luhan tertawa lepas.

"Sudah sore Luhan pulang dulu! hari ini Luhan ada janji makan malam dengan _appa_ dan _eomma,_ nanti Luhan sampaikan salam _oppa_ buat mereka. _Annyeong_!"

Luhan kembali mencium nisan Yixing, belum sempat ia menbalikkan badan ia terkejut melihat sosok bayangan hitam menatap kepadanya, Luhan berlari berniat mengejar bayangan itu, namun sia-sia karena bayangan itu telah hilang dibalik pepohonan yang rimbun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Makan malam dimulai, Luhan melihat banyak sekali makanan lezat terhidang di atas meja makan. Ia juga melihat raut wajah orang tuanya malam ini begitu bahagia.

"Makan yang banyak Lu!" nyonya Xi menambahkan lauk dipiring nasi Luhan.

" _Ndee eomma"_ Luhan tersenyum.

"Lu, _appa_ ingin berbicara serius padamu"

" _Ndee appa"_

"Kau tahu kalau sekarang hanya kau anak _appa_ satu-satunya, dan kau harus tahu sekarang bisnis _appa_ sedang tidak baik, dan _appa_ tidak bisa mengandalkanmu karena kau seorang _yeoja_ "

"Maksud _appa_ bagaimana? Luhan belum mengerti"

"Kami berniat menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan kerja _appa_ mu Lu!" nyonya Xi menjelaskan kepada Luhan dengan lembut, berharap Luhan akan menerima keputusan mereka.

"Tiga hari lagi mereka akan datang kesini bersama putranya, kami harap kamu mempersiapkan diri"

"Perjodohan?"

Degg

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mengetahui bahwa dia akan dijodohkan, ia ingin menangis saat itu namun ditahannya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa harus ada perjodohan _appa, eomma_?"

"Karena itu adalah jalan satu-satunya sayang"

"Tapi _eomma,_ Luhan tidak mau dijodohkan, apalagi Luhan tak mengenal orang itu"

"Kami mohon satu kali ini saja Lu? Kami sudah lama merencanakan hal ini. Kau tak bisa merusaknya begitu saja."

" _Mianhaeyo,_ tapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima semua ini"

Braakkk

Meja makan digebrak oleh tuan Xi, membuat Luhan dan nyonya Xi terdiam.

"Kau Xi Luhan! Kau harus menerima perjodohan ini, "

"Tapi _appa,_ Lu-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, kalau bukan karena kamu mungkin Yixing masih ada, karena hanya seorang _namja_ yang bisa meneruskan bisnis ini sedangkan kau-"

" _Chagi.._ itu sebuah kecelakaan! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi"

"Sama saja!" tuan Xi membanting kursinya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar, melihat hal itu hati Luhan terasa diiris-iris, apalagi sudah menyangkut kematian Yixing.

"Luhan, kau tak ingin mengecewakan _appa_ dan _eomma_ kan? Kami harap kamu menerima perjodohan ini, hanya kamu satu-satunya harapan kami, ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu, kami menyayangimu Lu" nyonya Xi memeluk Luhan sebentar kemudian menyusul tuan Xi kedalam kamar. Luhan hanya bisa menangis sendirian dimeja makan.

Drrrttt.. drrttt..

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Lu, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

"Kau dimana, Hun?"

"Aku ada didepan rumahmu"

" _Jinjja_? Kau tuggu sebentar" Luhan buru-buru keluar rumah.

"Sehun, ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Apa kau ada waktu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Awalnya Luhan ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. _Kajja_ kita ke taman dekat rumahku, disana kita bebas berbicara"

Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju taman bermain didekat rumah Luhan, sesampainya disana mereka memilih duduk diayunan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hun?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah kemarikan saja" Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya, memasagnya ke jari manis Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Luhan terkejut melihat jari manis kirinya telah melingkar sebuah cincin.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memberikan itu padamu sebagai wujud rasa sayangku padamu Lu. Meskipun bukan cincin berlian tapi aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri"

"Kena-pa.. kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

" _Saranghae_ " Seketika Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan, tanpa ia sadari airamata Sehun mengalir, Luhan yang menyadari Sehun menangis merasa keheranan.

"Kau kenapa menangis Sehunie?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun namun ditahan.

"Jangan dilepas, biarkan seperti ini dulu!"

"Hunnie.." Luhan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat dan membasahi pundaknya dengan airmata. Setelah puas Sehun melepas pelukannya dan kini ia menatap mata Luhan dalam.

"Lu, apa kau mau menungguku?"

"Menunggu untuk apa Hun?"

"Menungguku sukses, sukses dengan caraku sendiri. Setelah itu aku akan melamarmu"

"Se-hun, apa kau bercanda?"

" _Aniya,_ aku bersungguh-sungguh, Lu! Maukah kau berjanji?" Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Luhan mengangguk, menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sehun. Senyum bahagia menghiasi kedua bibir mereka.

Malam semakin larut, langit menampakkan kabut hitam seperti hendak memuntahkan berliter-liter air ke bumi.

"Lu, mungkin sekarang aku harus berkata jujur padamu! Aku akan menceritakan suatu rahasia yang aku simpan selama ini"

"Setelah kau mengetahui semua ini, aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan sekarang!"

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kau harus kehilangan kakakmu"

"Maksud kamu?" Luhan kaget mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

 **Flashback On**

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga ia putra kita" nyonya Oh berteriak .

"Jangan lagi kau manjakan dia, mau jadi apa dia kelak? Sehun memang putra kita, tapi ia bukan anak kandung kita, kau ingat itu?"

Praaakkk

"Sehun" nyonya Oh kaget melihat Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu dengan tatapan marah.

"Jadi selama ini Sehun bukan anak kalian?!"

"Sehun, Sehun mohon maafkan kami! _Eomma_ bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"Sehun sudah mendengar semuanya, Sehun benci kalian" Sehun berlari memasuki mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Ia menancap gas kasar sehingga mobil yang ia kendarai melesat dahsyat ke jalanan yang ramai, tak peduli hujan yang sangat deras Sehun terus memacu mobilnya tanpa ampun, sepanjang jalan kata-kata orangtuanya bahwa ia bukan anak kandung mereka terus terngiang, pikirannya kalut. Bahkan ia mengambil jalur yang salah karena tidak konsntrasi di jalanan.

Ia kaget saat didepannya muncul sebuah mobil yang melaju sedikit kencang , ia mencoba menginjak rem dan banting setir namun sia-sia karena mobil mereka sudah menabrak satu sama lain dengan suara benturan yang sangat keras. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar banyak sekali orang datang mengerumuninya sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sehun menjadi seseorang yang suka menyendiri, mempersalahkan dirinya karena ia telah menyebabkan satu orang harus pergi dari dunia ini. Sehun sering ke makam korbannya yang tak lain adalah Yixing, ia berharap bisa bertemu salah satu anggota keluarga Yixing untuk meminta maaf secara langsung, penantiannya berbuah hasil saat ia mlihat Luhan sering mendatangi makam Yixing, namun keberaniaannya seketika menghilang, ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, meminta maaf dari dalam hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya takdir berkata lain, Luhan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu mereka bisa dekat seperti sekarang ini.

 **Flashback off**

"Jadi selama ini kau?" Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan oleh sehun. Tatapan marah, benci, kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

" _Mianhae_ Lu!"

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Apa kata maafmu bisa membuat Yixing _oppa_ hidup kembali _eoh?"_

"Maafkan aku Luhanie"

"PERGI!"

Dan detik itu juga Sehun pergi dengan perasaan hacur, diiringi air hujan yang kini telah turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau harus terlihat cantik Luhanie, _eomma_ tak ingin kau mengecewakan keluarga mereka"

" _Ndee eomma"_ Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah _eomma_ akan turun dulu, mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka."

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan antara keluarga Luhan dan keluarga orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, Luhan memutuskan menerima perjodohan ini karena desakan dari orang tuanya dan ungkapan rasa kecewanya terhadap sehun.

"Luhanie, bisakah kau turun sayang, mereka sudah datang" nyonya Xi mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, betapa cantikknya dia malam itu dibalut dress berwarna putih gading. Nyonya Xi tak henti-hentinya memuji penampilan Luhan.

" _Kajja,_ mereka pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu"

"Baik _eomma_ "

Mereka turun menuju ruang keluarga, disana bisa Luhan lihat _appa_ nya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria paruh baya beserta anak dan istrinya.

"Ah lihatlah mereka sudah datang" Tuan Xi menyambut Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Luhan perkenalkan mereka rekan kerja _appa_ , dia putranya" Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat _namja_ jangkung yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Kau..?" dan seketika amarah Luhan bangkit.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingu, chapter 5 sudah update

Maaf kalo semakin kesini cerita semakin ga jelas dan ngelantur, kkkkk. Siapin kresek sama tisu buat lap nanti :D

Author gak akan banyak bicara, sekarang hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian semua yang masih setia RnR di fanfict ga jelas ini #membungkukkanbadan. Dan kurang 1 chapter lagi FF ini bakalan End. hehehe

FF ini masih dipersembahkan untuk mengikuti event HHI, sepeti biasa review juseyo~

Gomawo.. Mianhae.. saranghae.. :* #ketcupbathah


	6. Chapter 6

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung, Adegan dewasa,

bikin mual, pusing, dan muntah

.

.

.

Happy reading !

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , nama saya Kris Wu.. senang bertemu dengan anda nona Xi Luhan"

Deg.. jantung Luhan terasa berhenti saat melihat pemuda jangkung yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya bersama kedua orangtuanya, dan apakah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Kris?

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Ah apakah kalian sebelumnya sudah saling kenal?"

" _Ndee_ tuan Xi, kami belajar di sekolah yang sama. Luhan adalah _hoobae_ saya"

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu"

"Hmm _Appa,_ bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Kris"

"Silahkan, silahkan, nikmati waktu kalian"

"Saya permisi dulu tuan Wu, nyonya Wu" Luhan membungkukkan badan hormat, dan disambut dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Luhan mengajak Kris ke beranda rumahnya. Disana mereka bisa bebas berbicara tanpa ada seseorang pun yang bisa mendengar. Luhan butuh penjelasan kenapa semua bisa terjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Apa kau ingin berduaan denganku heum?"

"Jangan mimpi! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan!"

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tetang perjodohan ini, bukankah kau sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Tunangan? Ah apa maksudmu Tao?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat namanya"

"Sebenarnya aku dengan Tao belum bertunangan, masih sebatas rencana saja."

" _Mwo_? Apa mksudmu?"

"Soal aku dan Tao bertunangan itu masih rencana, kami belum benar-benar bertunangan"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kemudian aku membatalkan recana itu!"

"Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan Kris!"

" _Waeyo_? Kau marah ya?"

"Kau memang brengsek Kris, lantas bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"Entahlah.. Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, setelah orang tuaku memberitahuku kalau aku akan dijodohkan denganmu Luhan"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek" tangan Luhan sudah siap menampar wajah Kris, ia sangat marah dan benci dengan perlakuan Kris yang sewenang-wenangnya, menyakiti hati _yeoja_ hanya untuk kesenangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu Xi Luhan" tangan Kris memegang erat tangan Luhan yang tadi hendak menamparnya, Luhan sekuat tenaga meronta agar bisa lepas, namun yang didapat hanya rasa sakit akibat genggaman Kris yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau jangan bangga dulu Kris, aku tak akan menerima perjodohan ini"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin bisa menolak keinginan orangtuamu?" Luhan diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya seperti hendak mencium Luhan, namun terhenti karena kedatangan Nyonya Xi.

"Luhan.. Kris.. _Aigoo_ tahan diri kalian. _Kajja_ kita makan! Semua sudah menunggu diruang makan"

" _Ndee_ Nyonya Xi.." Kris berjalan terlebih dulu, Luhan mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. cepat bangun!" Chanyeol megguncang tubuh Sehun yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidur _king size_ nya. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun tak pernah keluar dari apartemennya semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun menceritakan rahasianya pada Luhan, yang berakibat pengusirannya dari hadapan Luhan.

" _Wae_?" Sehun hanya beringsut menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini _eoh_?"

"Entahlah.."

"Yaak Oh Sehun, lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang! kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

" _Geurae_.."

"Apa harus ku seret biar kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu _eoh?"_ Chanyeol kehabisan akal bagaimana untuk membujuk Sehun bangun, pasalnya beberapa hari Sehun tidak mandi ataupun makan sama sekali, membuat badannya terlihat semakin kurus.

" _Kajja_ , bangun!" Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh ke lantai, bukannya melawan Sehun hanya berdiri sebentar kemudian duduk melamun. Chanyeol merasa iba terhadap sahabatnya ini

"Hun, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lagi, semua telah terjadi" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun, mencoba memberinya kekuatan untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Aku menyesal Chan, seharusnya aku jujur dari awal kepada Luhan" Kini airmata Sehun mulai menetes membasahi wajah tampannya, menangisi kebodohannya sendiri yang berakibat ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin kalau seandainya kau berkata jujur dari awal semua ini tak akan terjadi heum? Apa kau bisa dekat dengan Luhan?" Sehun diam mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku akan disini menemanimu."

" _Andwe_! Biarkan aku sendiri"

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tak akan beranjak dari sini"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala"

Buuukk

Sebuah tonjokkan tangan Sehun tepat mengenai sudut bibir Chanyeol sehingga darah segar mengalir. Sehun mulai mengamuk, memporak porandakan semua barang yang ada dikamar tidurnya, Chanyeol bangkit kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sehun, tenanglah!" Sehun meronta namun Chanyeol sekuat tenaga terus memeluknya, hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chan, aku benar-benar merindukan Luhan" Chanyeol bisa medengar Sehun tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, sekarang kau mandilah kemudian ikutlah denganku!" Sehun menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol, saat itu juga ia beranjak pergi kekamar mandi. Setelah siap Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri"

Sehun tak berbicara lagi, sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya diam saja, tepatnya melamun. Entah apa yang kini ada dipikirannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap iba padanya, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam pada diri Sehun. Tak berapa lama mereka telah tiba disuatu tempat yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Sehun, ya itu adalah sungai Han.

" _Kajja_ , kita turun! Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah! Nanti kau akan terkejut" dari jauh terlihat seorang _yeoja_ melambaikan tangan kea rah mereka, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri _yeoja_ yang melambaikan tangan tadi.

"Yaak Chanyeol, kau lama sekali"

"Maafkan aku Baekkie, butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengajak Sehun kesini."

"Sehun.."

Luhan kaget melihat Sehun yang ternyata juga berada disini, begitupun Sehun tak kalah kaget melihat keberadaan Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Baek, apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini?" Luhan berkata dengan nada tak suka kepada Baekhyun.

" _Mianhae_ Lu, aku hanya tak suka melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. Mungkin sulit bagimu, tapi tolong maafkanlah Sehun"

"Benar Lu, lagi pula semua itu juga bukan salah Sehun"

"Terus saja kalian bela Sehun, aku akan pergi sini" Luhan beringsut meninggalkan mereka bertiga, namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun sehingga ia jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Lu, _jeongmal mianhae_.."

"Lepaskan aku Hun!" Luhan meronta.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar. Kemudian aku akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Luhan berhenti meronta, membiarkan Sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya. Samar-samar Luhan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang jujur sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku sangat menyesal, tolong maafkan aku Lu"

"Penyesalanmu tak ada gunanya"

"Aku tahu, setidaknya kau mau memaafkanku dan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu"

"Tidak bisa!"

" _Waeyo?_ Sesulit itukah untuk bisa memaafkanku?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, kin ia menatap mata Luhan meminta kepastian atas semuanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki pasangan, dan tak lama kami akan menikah"

" _Mwo_? Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak"

"Siapa _namja_ itu, bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya, ia adalah Kris"

"Kris? Bagaimana bisa Kris? Apa kau mau membohongiku?"

"Buat apa aku membohongimu, aku dan Kris telah dijodohkan"

"Dan kau menerimanya? Bukankah kau tahu sikap dan perbuatan Kris?" Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Luhan dan dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Setidaknya ia tak membuat kakakku meninggal" terdengar nada sinis dari ucapan Luhan barusan, membuat telinga Sehun terasa sangat panas.

"Hentikan Lu! Aku benar-benar sengaja"

"Dan mulai sekarang kau jangan mendekatiku atau menemuiku lagi Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kris!"

Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan, ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memacu kencang dijalanan. Sehun menangis dan berteriak keras meluapkan segala kekesalan hatinya, pikirannya penuh dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu, tentang kecelakaan Yixing, kebersamaannya dengan Luhan, semua berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan pusing yang luar biasa membuatnya hilang kendali, ia berusaha bating setir namun malang mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan telah tiba dirumahnya, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat gelisah, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi hasilnya nihil. Malah kini perasaannya semakin tidak karuan, kacau luar biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Lu, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan_!"

Luhan menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari Baekhyun, antara percaya dan tidak percaya Luhan mencoba membaca pesan Baekhyun berulang-ulang. SEHUN KECELAKAAN! Dan saat itu juga Luhan bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sehun dirawat.

"Lu.. syukurlah kau datang"

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Mobil Sehun menabrak sebuah pohon, dan sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri"

Luhan kaget, apakah hal itu terjadi gara-gara dirinya? Pantas saja malam ini ia sangat gelisah dan perasaannya sangat tidak tenang, apakah ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Sehun? Andaikan malam itu Luhan tak mengusir Sehun apakah kecelakaan ini bakal terjadi? Tanpa terasa mata Luhan memanas dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit, Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan langsung menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Lu, kita berdoa saja semoga Sehun baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Baek, semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi kalau seandainya aku bersikap baik pada Sehun" Luhan menangis terisak-isak dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Ini kecelakaan Lu, mungkin Sehun memang sedang tidak beruntung. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Kamu jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu! Sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk Sehun" Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Saat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu kabar Sehun dengan was-was, dokter dan suster yang menangani Sehun keluar dari ruang tempat dimana Sehun dirawat. Luhan langsung berdiri mendekati sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, Dok?" Luhan berharap sang dokter memberi kabar gembira.

"Syukurlah, keadaan Sehun sudah stabil" jawab Dokter sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apakah ia sudah sadar? Bolehkah kami melihatnya?"

"Ah iya silahkan! Ia sudah sadar. Kami permisi dulu"

" _Ndee.. Kamsahamnida_ "

Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas masuk keruang rawat Sehun untuk melihat keadaannya. Disana terlihat Sehun tengah berbaring dengan selang _infus_ ditangan dan kepalanya diperban, mungkin tadi kepalanya sempat terbentur sesuatu. Luhan sangat bahagia melihat keadaan Sehun sudah membaik.

"Yaa Oh Sehun, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat orang kawatir _eoh_?" Chanyeol langsung memukul lengan Sehun, dan dibalas erangan lirih oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, kau saja yang suka kawatiran"

"Masih bisa mengelak ternyata, ah iya Baekhyun dan Luhan juga ada disini untuk menjengukmu"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Hun?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baik Baek, _gomawo_ sudah menjengukku"

"Ah _cheonma,_ memang sudah seharusnya sesama teman seperti ini"

"Hmm _ndee_ "

"Hun..?" Luhan memanggil Sehun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, tatapan Sehun membuat nyali Luhan menciut.

"A-ku.. aku hanya ingin melihat ke-adaanmu"

"Oh.."

"A-aapa kau baik-baik saja" Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini!"

"Se-hun. Kau mengusirku?"

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga _eoh_?" Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan, Sehun mengusirnya, apa berarti sekarang Sehun ganti membencinya? Airmata Luhan semakin deras mengalir, dengan berat hati ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lu, tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari mengikuti Luhan.

"Hun! Apa kau sudah gila?" Chanyeol kaget melihat perlakuan Sehun terhadap Luhan, tidak seperti biasanya sahabatnya seperti itu.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Kau mengusir Luhan? Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya"

"Lantas kenapa kau mengusirnya? Apa kau tahu Luhan dari tadi tak henti-hentinya mendoakanmu! Menunggumu bisa sadar kembali"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau tak memperdulikannya? Ck apa yang salah denganmu Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sehun, kenapa mendadak ia berubah seperti itu, kembali menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak ada, bukankah Luhan sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauhinya? Bukankah kau masih ingat, kau kan juga ada saat itu!"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau.."

"Sudahlah Chan, jangan bahas Luhan lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya"

"Hash terserah,baiklah sekarang kau istirahat saja, aku akan keluar mencari makan"

" _Okay_ " sepeninggal Chanyeol, Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya agar bisa beristirahat, tiba-tiba sebulir airmata jatuh melewati pipinya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mengejar Luhan hingga taman Rumah Sakit, disana ia bisa melihat Luhan sedang duduk tersimpuh diatas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu, _gwenchanayo_?" Luhan hanya terdiam, tanpa membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Luhan, kau jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, ia bisa melihat kedua mata Luhan memerah dan membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Baek, apa semua ini salahku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan sikap Sehun tadi?"

"Lu tenanglah, mungkin Sehun masih _shock_ gara-gara kecelakaan ini, emosinya masih belum stabil" Baekhyun mencoba berkata sebaik-baiknya agar tak menyinggung perasaan Luhan.

"Mungkin memang harus seperti ini akhirnya." Luhan berusaha tersenyum tegar menutupi luka hatinya.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku dan Sehun bersama!"

"Lu, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Itu bisa membuatmu semakin terluka"

" _Aniyo,_ aku sudah yakin sekarang!"

"Lu…" Baekhyun memandang iba Luhan, didalam hatinya ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek"

"Mau aku antar, Lu?"

"Tak perlu, kau kembalilah! Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggumu"

"Apa kau yakin?"

" _Ndee. Annyeong_ Bakkie" Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan kemudian menghilang dibalik gerbang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, Sehun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan akan segera keluar, semua murid Xoxo SHS menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar termasuk Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris, dan lainnya. Saat pengumuman telah keluar dan hasilnya semua murid Xoxo SHS lulus seratus persen, bersorak penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku lulus Baek, aku lulus!" Chanyeol berlari memeluk Baekhyun mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, dan disambut senyuman hangat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyaa _chukkae_ Chanyeollie, kau memang hebat. Aku kira kau tak akan bisa lulus"

"Yaa tega sekali kau Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah kepada Baekhyun.

" _Aigoo~_ imut sekali kesayangan Baekhyun ini."

"Sudah, aku sedang marah sekarang!" Chanyeol masih saja merajuk.

"Kalau seperti itu kau terlihat semakin imut," Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol yang mengaduh manja.

"Ehem, ehem," Sehun berdehem karena keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan.

"Ah Sehun, _mianhae_ aku lupa kalau ada kamu." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir.

"Nasibku memang."

"Jangan begitu Hun, _Kajja_ kita ke kantin untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Nanti aku yang bayar!" ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin.

"Tumben kau mau mengeluarkan uang."

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu!"

"Hahaha iya-iya serius sekali."

Saat mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju kekantin, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Kris dan Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selamat kalian lulus juga." Kris berbasa-basi memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka tahu maksud Kris sebenarnya hanya ingin memanas-manasi Sehun.

" _Gomawo_." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung denganku untuk merayakan bersama?"

"Ah tidak, terimakasih. Kami pergi dulu!"

"Baiklah. Oh iya seminggu lagi kalian jangan lupa datang ke acara pertunanganku dengan Luhan."

"Kami tidak janji, tapi akan kami usahakan."

"Akan aku tunggu!"

.

.

.

Hari pertunangan Kris dan Luhan telah tiba, banyak dari teman-teman Kris dan Luhan yang datang untuk memberi selamat termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan tapi tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Luhan menarik Baekhyun dari kerumunan untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Baek, apa Sehun datang?"

"Entahlah Lu, _waeyo_?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja." wajah Luhan berubah sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan pucat, mau aku antar ke kamar?" Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah meminta izin kepada orang tua Luhan dan Kris, Baekhyun mengantar Luhan kekamarnya untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum acara dimulai. Kemudian Baekhyun keluar lagi mengambil minuman untuk Luhan dan dirinya, namun saat itu masuklah gadis kecil cantik yag tidak Luhan kenali, gadis kecil itu memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Luhan, saat Luhan bertanya dari siapa surat itu si gadis kecil hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan membuka surat tersebut, dan isinya…

 ** _Dear Luhan.._**

 ** _Lu, maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri acara pertunanganmu dengan Kris, aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku sehingga nanti aku bisa menghancurkan hatikmu dan acaramu, dan aku pasti tak bisa melihatmu menjadi bersanding dengan orang lain apalagi dengan Kris. Kau pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya aku masih sangat dan sangat mencintaimu._**

 ** _Apa kau masih ingat waktu itu di sungai Han aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku padamu. Masihkah kau ingat di taman dekat rumahmu secara tidak langsung aku melamarmu, kita membuat janji untuk saling menunggu sampai aku sukses, hahaha konyol memang tapi menurutku itu sangat indah. Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, saat kau bilang mau menungguku? Aku benar-benar bersyukur._**

 ** _Tapi ternyata kebahagiaanku hanya sesaat, setelah sekian lama aku memendam rahasia besar padamu dan mengungkapkannya pada saat itu, aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Bukan karena menyesal telah mengungkapnya padamu, bukan.. tapi aku menyesal tidak berkata jujur dari awal, dari pertama aku melihatmu dimakam kakakmu Yixing sampai pada akhirnya kita bertemu di sekolah yang sama. Aku memang bodoh dan penakut, seandainya aku jujur dari awal mungkin tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal Lu, aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku._**

 ** _Melalui surat ini aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Kris, semoga kelak kalian menjadi pasangan sampai akhir hayat, meskipun sakit bagiku tapi aku harus bisa menerimanya. Sekaligus aku ingin berpamitan padamu, hari ini aku berangkat ke Luar Negeri untuk melanjutkan study dan berharap aku bisa menjadi orang sukses suatu hari nanti, dan akan aku tepati janjiku padamu meskipun itu mustahil.  
Aku akan tetap menunggumu.._**

 ** _Gomawo, sudah pernah hadir dan mewarnai hidup Oh Sehun  
Mianhae, tidak berkata jujur dari dari awal  
Saranghae, kau satu-satunya yang terindah Xi Luhan_**

 ** _Dari Yang Mencintaimu  
Oh Sehun_**

Setelah membaca surat dari Sehun, Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Sebenarnya ia juga masih sangat mencintai Sehun, ia menyesal mengabaikan Sehun. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tentang kecelakaan Yixing bukan seutuhnya kesalahan Sehun, emosi telah membodohinya. Dan sekarang ia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain padahal hatinya jelas-jelas menyerukan nama Oh Sehun.

Luhan berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu, ia berjalan pelan dan santai menuju pintu keluar belakang, sesekali matanya menoleh kekanan kekiri untuk melihat situasi. Sepertinya sejauh ini usahanya lancar karena tak ada seorang pun yang menaruh curiga padanya, baru saja ia bisa bernafas lega tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan membawanya pergi.

TBC

.

.

.

Kyaaa~ annyeong chingu daku kembali  
Maaf ya lama update chapnya dan ternyata belum endchat karena masih ada perpanjangan waktu, jadi aku tambahin 1 chap lagi . hehehe

Maaf ugha klau ceritanya ngebosenin dan muluk namanya juga sedang usaha :D dan kurang dari 4hari cerita ini akan end. Yeeeee  
Tenang ini bakal happy ending kok, dan tentunya Sehun sama Luhan, udah hukumnya wajib bukan sunah lagi itu mah . hahaha

Udah ya malam-malam gini aku updatenya soalnya gak ada waktu buat nulis, seperti biasa FF ini masih dipersembahkan untuk mengikuti event HHI, akhir kata review juseyo~  
Gomawo.. Mianhae.. saranghae.. :* #ketcupbathah


	7. Chapter 7

RAIN

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other

Genre : Romance, Angst maybe

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS, rate M, cerita aneh dan gak nyambung, Adegan dewasa,

bikin mual, pusing, dan muntah

.

.

.

Happy reading !

Siang itu Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul, hari ini ia ada janji bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya disalah satu tempat makan, Sehun melihat jam ditangannya dengan gusar, takut terlambat kemudian ia berjalan sambil berlari, karena terburu-buru dan kurang berhati-hati ia menabrak seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari-larian.

Bruukk..

"Aduh.. _eomma_.. hiks.." anak kecil itu meringis kesakitan, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Sehun buru-buru menenangkan anak itu sebelum tangisnya pecah dan menyita perhatian orang sekitar.

" _Mianhae_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks.. _eomma,_ " anak itu terus memanggil-manggil ibunya sambil memegangi lututnya yang terlihat sedikit berdarah.

"Mari _ahjussi_ bantu," Sehun menggendong anak itu untuk mencari tempat yang aman dan kemudian mendudukkannya disebuah kursi.

"Siapa namamu? "

"Ziyu, _ahjussi,_ hiks" jawabnya sambil terus sesenggukkan.

"Ah Ziyu, nama yang bagus sekali. Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Ziyu tidak tahu."

"Apa kamu tersesat?" Ziyu mengangguk.

"Kasian sekali, mari ikut _ahjussi_?"Apa kamu mau es krim?"

"Mau.. mau.." Ziyu menganggukan kepala dengan antusias.

"Tapi janji dulu, Ziyu harus berhenti menangis. Setuju?" Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ziyu janji." Jawabnya sambil menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya kejari Sehun, entah kenapa Sehun tersenyum dan juga dibalas senyuman oleh Ziyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ziyu tunggu disini dulu, _ahjussi_ akan membelikanmu es krim."

" _Ndee ahjussi_ "

Sehun meninggalkan Ziyu dan kemudian pergi membeli es krim disebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, saat Sehun tengah membeli es krim tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda berlari kearah Ziyu dan memeluknya, terlihat guratan kekawatiran dari wajahnya.

"Ziyu-ya.. rupanya kau disini nak!" wanita muda itu langsung memeluk dan mencium Ziyu dengan kasih sayang.

" _Eomma_ darimana saja? Ziyu takut, hiks."

"Maafkan _eomma_ Ziyu, _eomma_ janji tak akan teledor lagi."

"Untung ada seorang _ahjussi_ yang menolong Ziyu."

"Siapa? Ziyu jangan mau kalau diajak orang yang tak dikenal, _arra_?"

" _Nde eomma_ , tapi _ahjussi_ itu sangat baik, sekarang sedang membelikan Ziyu es krim." Ziyu sangat antusias menceritakan seseorang yang menolongnya.

" _Jinjja_? Berarti _eomma_ harus berterimakasih kepada _ahjussi_ itu."

"Ah itu _ahjuss_ i sedang menuju kesini, liat _eomma_!" wanita paruh baya itu melihat kearah tangan Ziyu yang menunjuk kepada seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Sehun.."

"Luhan.." Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan yang kini tengah duduk disamping Ziyu, hampir saja es krim ditangannya terjatuh.

" _Ahjussi,_ kenalkan ini _eomma_ Ziyu!" Ziyu menarik Sehun untuk mendekat kepada Luhan.

" _Eomma_ , ini _ahjussi_ yang telah menolong Ziyu tadi."

"Eumm _gomawo_ sudah menolong Ziyuku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" Luhan tampak ragu berbicara dengan Sehun mengingat sudah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan tak tak pernah bertemu.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku senang bisa menolongnya. Ah iya ini es krim untuk Ziyu," Sehun menyodorkan satu cup es krim berukuran sedang kepada Ziyu dan disambut gembira oleh anak kecil itu.

"Hayo Ziyu harus bilang apa kepada _ahjussi_?" dari kecil Luhan sudah mengajarkan kepada Ziyu untuk selalu bilang terimakasih apabila diberi sesuatu.

" _Kamsahamnida ahjussi_."

" _Cheonma_ Ziyu-ya, _aigoo_ anak pintar!" Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Ziyu, membuat Ziyu tersipu malu, sementara Luhan hanya menatap ZIyu dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?" Sehun duduk disamping Luhan meskipun ragu-ragu, takut Luhan berburuk sangka padanya.

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam cukup lama, tak ada yang mereka bicarakan lagi, mungkin karena masih malu-malu atau entah karena apa. Mereka hanya melihat Ziyu yang tengah asyik menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap, kadang mereka tersenyum saat Ziyu makan dengan es krim belepotan dipipi dan dibawah hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sehun berdering.

" _Yeoboseyo_.."

" _Joesonghamnida_ Tn. Kim, saya ada sedikit halangan."

" _Nde_ sebentar lagi saya akan segera kesana" pip sambungan telepon dimatikan.

" _Mianhae_ Lu aku tak bisa berlama-lama, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang."

" _Gwenchana_ , sebentar lagi kami juga akan pulang."

"Baiklah, Ziyu-ya.. _ahjussi_ pamit dulu ya? Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. _Annyeong!_ " Sehun sempat mencium kepala Ziyu sebelum ia pergi dan melambaikkan tangannya kearah mereka, membuat darah Luhan sedikit mendesir melihat pemandangan itu.

" _Annyeong ahjussi."_

Luhan masih menatap kepergiaan Sehun sampai punggung pria itu menghilang diantara kerumunan para pengunjung tempat tersebut. Sejenak Luhan terdiam memutar kembali kejadia dimasa lalunya bersama Sehun, orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya, tak terasa matanya mulai memanas.

" _Eomma_.. kenapa _eomma_ menangis?" Ziyu menatap Luhan heran.

"Tidak, _eomma_ tidak menangis sayang." Luhan tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ziyu janji tidak akan nakal lagi, Ziyu sangat sayang sama eomma!" Ziyu mengusap airmata Luhan yang menggantung diujung mata, kemudian dengan erat memeluk Luhan dengan penuh rasa sayang.

" _Gomawo_ Ziyu, _eomma_ bangga punya putra sepertimu."

"Ziyu juga bangga punya _eomma_."

" _Kajja_ kita pulang!" Luhan menggandeng tangan Ziyu dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Entah kenapa hari itu Luhan merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih, mungkinkah ia bahagia karena bertemu Sehun? atau malah sebaliknya? dan ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat kawan, akhirnya kau bisa memperistri wanita centil ini." Sehun memeluk Chanyeol, ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ya Oh Sehun, siapa yang kau maksud wanita centil _eoh_?" Baekhyunmemukul lengan Sehun.

"Ya ya bercanda Baek, _aigoo_ pengantin wanitanya galak sekali. Betapa malangnya nasibmu Chan!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kau Oh Sehun" Baekhyun kembali memukul lengan Sehun karena terus menerus menggodanya, Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan juga mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Chanyeol akhirnya menengahi.

"Sehun yang mulai, _yeobo_?" Baekhyun mengadu pada Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang dibuat manja sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Dasar manja sekali!" Chanyeol mencubit bibir manyun Baekhyun gemas.

"Ehem, disini ada orang _loh_." Sehun mendehem. Dan disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah rupanya ada yang cemburu, kkkk" kini ganti Baekhyun yang menggoda Sehun.

"Cemburu? _Mianhae_ itu bukan _style_ seorang Oh Sehun,"

"Benarkah? Rupanya sahabatku ini sudah banyak berubah sekarang."

"Tidak juga."

"Kau kapan akan menyusul kami, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam, saat kalian tengah menikmati malam pertama aku akan menyusul ke kamar kalian." Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah menjadi merah.

"Dasar otak kotor!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memukul Sehun, kali ini sedikit keras hingga terdengar Sehun mengaduh pelan.

"Salahkan Chanyeol yang megajariku."

"Ya kenapa bisa aku!" Chanyeol tak terima dituduh seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Ish,, kalian berdua ini sama aja."

"Tolong Baek jangan samakan aku dengan yoda satu ini, hahaha."

"Dan juga jangan samakan aku dengan vampire satu ini" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Sudah hentikan, kenapa kalian jadi rebut sendiri? Hmm _mianhae_ Hun, kami harus pergi karena masih banyak tamu yang harus kami temui,"

" _Gwenchana_ , aku akan berkeliling siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

" _Ndee_ , selamat menikmati Hun, _Annyeong_!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpamitan dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol digelar ditempat terbuka, mereka memilih konsep _garden party_ karena dirasa menarik daripada disebuah gedung ataupun hotel berbintang. Ditempat itu terdapat sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang, Sehun berkeliling sendirian menikmati udara segar, namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mencuri perhatian Sehun, didekat sungai itu terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain air dan disampingnya duduk seorang wanita . Entah kenapa Sehun ingin mendekati mereka.

"Permisi, apakah aku boleh bergabung?" ijin Sehun kepada mereka, si wanita pun menoleh.

"Tentu saja bo.. Sehun?" ternyata mereka adalah Ziyu dan Luhan.

"Kyaa~ _ahjussi_ juga ada disini." Ziyu berlari kearah Sehun kemudian memeluknya.

"Ziyu-ya kita bertemu lagi" Sehun Mengusap rambut Ziyu.

"Ziyu senang sekali bisa bertemu _ahjussi_ lagi."

" _Ahjussi_ juga senang bertemu Ziyu. Hayo apakah Ziyu masih nakal?"

" _Aniyo_ , Ziyu sudah menjadi anak baik. Tanya saja e _omma_ Ziyu kalau _ahjussi_ tidak percaya, iya kan _eomma_?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ziyu benar-benar hebat, baiklah sekarang Ziyu bisa lanjut bermain."

" _Nde ahjussi_ , tolong temani _eomma_ Ziyu ya?" pintanya sebelum melanjutkan bermain, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hanya berdua dengan Ziyu?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Iyaa, kami hanya berdua, dan kau?"

"Aku sendirian."

"Oh.."

"Dimana Kris?"

"Kris? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengannya?"

" _Aniyo_ , kami tidak menikah?"

"Maksudnya? Aku tak megerti." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, ia benar-benar tak mengerti yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan.

"Aku memutuskan tak menerima lamaran Kris."

" _Jinjja_?"

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Lepaskan aku, _jebal_? hmmpp" Luhan meronta-ronta saat tangan seseorang mendekap badannya dan membekap mulutnya.

"Tenang Lu, tenang!" Luhan mengenali suara iyu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Aku tadi melihatmu berjalan menuju kesini, jadi aku mengikutimu."

"Dan kenapa kau harus membekapku seperti itu? Kau tahu aku sangat ketakutan."

" _Mianhae_ Lu, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku harus pergi, Chan."

" _Mwo_? Apa kau sudah gila? Ini acara pertunanganmu dengan Kris, dan kau ingin meninggalkan acara sebelum selesai?"

"Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu, aku harus mengejar Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun akan berangkat ke luar negeri, apa kau tak tahu?" Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Chan, jawab aku!"

"Aku tahu Lu."

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku _eoh_?" terlihat gurat kekecewaan pada wajah Luhan.

" _Mianhae_ , Sehun yang memintaku."

"Sekarang aku harus mengejar Sehun sebelum terlambat, tolong bantu aku Chan? _Jebbal_?"

"Sudah terlambat Lu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah bercampur antara sedih, kecewa, dan sebagainya.

"Terlambat?"

" _Ndee_ , pesawat Sehun sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Aku yang mengantarnya ke bandara sebelum aku datang kemari."

Lutut Luhan melemas, kakinya seperti tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, bisa terdengar isak tangis Luhan, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak lama Baekhyun menghampiri mereka setelah sebelumnya tadi menerima pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Lu, _gwenchanayo_?" Baekhyun meraih kepala Luhan dan meletakkannya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah terlambat Baek, aku tak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Yakinlah suatu hari kalian akan bertemu lagi." Baekhyun mengelus surai rambut Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya. Baekhyun menitikkan airmata demi dilihatnya kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini!"

"Lu, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak Baek, aku harus melakukan ini."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah! Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu."

" _Gomawo_ Baek, doakan aku!" mereka pun berpelukan.

Sementara itu Nyonya Xi tengah mencari Luhan karena sebentar lagi acara pertunangan Luhan dan Kris akan segera dimulai. Nyonya Xi tersenyum saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau darimana saja? _Eomma_ telah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Tadi Luhan sedang ke kamar mandi."

"Baiklah, _kajja_ acara sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai!" Luhan mengikuti Nyonya Xi menghampir Tuan Xi dan keluarga Wu.

" _Appa, eomma_ , sebelumnya Luhan ingin berbicara sesuatu.'

"Apa itu Lu?" Tanya Tuan Xi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Luhan ingin meminta maaf, Luhan menolak pertunangan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba suara Tuan Xi mengeras, senyuman tadi perlahan menghilang.

"Luhan tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Kris."

Plaaak

Tuan Xi menampar pipi kanan Luhan, semua tamu kaget dengan perlakuan Tuan Xi, sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam memengangi pipinya yang kini sudah memerah, airmata berhasil lolos membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mempermalukan _appa_ mu ini ?"

"Maafkan Luhan, _appa_ "

"Ah jangan panggil aku a _ppa_ , kau bukan putriku lagi. Sekarang aku keluar dari sini!" kemarahan Tuan Xi tak bisa ditoleransi lagi, semetara Luhan masih terdiam mencerna perkataan ayahnya.

" _Yeobo_ , apa yang kau katakan?" Nyonya Xi tak percaya kalau suaminya akan berbicara seperti itu, bahkan didepan semua tamu.

"Jangan bela dia! Aku tak sudi memiliki anak tak tahu balas budi seperti dia."

" _Appa_ ,tolong maafkan Luhan" kini Luhan bersimpuh didepan kaki Tuan Xi, berharap dimaafkan.

"Tidak akan! Pergi kau dari sini anak tak tahu diri." Tuan Xi menendang Luhan kemudian pergi, Luhan merasa dunia sudah berakhir baginya, _eomma_ nya pun tak berbuat apa-apa kepadanya, tak kuat menahan kesedihan atas perlakuan orang tuanya akhirnya Luhan pergi lari meninggalkan rumah saat itu juga.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Jadi kau diusir oleh orang tuamu?"

" _Ndee.."_ jawab Luhan singkat.

"Lalu Ziyu itu siapa?"

"Ziyu adalah anak yang kurang beruntung, ia ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, maka akun mengadopsinya,"

"Jadi Ziyu bukan putra kandungmu?" Sehun masih tak percaya dengan semua penjelasan Luhan, kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini.

"Bukan." Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Tapi ia begitu mirip denganmu, lalu sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kami tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggir kota."

" _Mianhae_ Lu, semua salahku"

" _Aniyo_ , semua adalah takdir, tak ada yang patut dipersalahkan."

" _Gomawo_ Lu." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan sangat kaget kalau Sehun akan berbuat seperti ini, rasa itu kini kembali hadir, darah Luhan mendesir, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sehun yang tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ma-af Lu, aku tak bisa menahan diri."

"Ah _ndee_."

Saat itu Sehun, Luhan, dan Ziyu tengah asyik bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Jujur Luhan tak ingin hal itu segera berakhir, kebersamaan dengan Sehun sangat ia nantikan mengingat telah lama mereka berpisah. Saat mereka tengah bermain datanglah seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak Luhan kenal, ia menyapa Sehun dengan hangat.

" _Aigoo_ Sehun, ternyata kau juga ada disini?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, lama kita tak bertemu." Sehun menghampiri _yeoja_ tersebut yang bernama Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau semakin tampan saja." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga semakin cantik." Timpal Sehun.

"Lu, kenalkan dia Kyungsoo, dan Soo kenalkan dia Luhan."

"Luhan, senang berkenalan dengan anda." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, saya juga begitu." Kyungsoo pun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

"Hun, bisakah kau menemaniku?"

" _Mwo_? Tapi aku.." Sehun memotong perkataannya, matanya memandang Luhan ragu-ragu, namun Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum , meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat tak rela.

" _Gwenchana_ , kau temani saja Kyungsoo. Aku dengan Ziyu akan menemui Baekhyun ."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Baiklah kami pergi dahulu, _annyeong haseyo._ " Luhan menunduk kemudian pergi, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Kajja_ Hun.."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun kini semakin dekat. Tak jarang Sehun mengunjungi rumah Luhan, dan bermain bersama Ziyu. Biasanya di akhir pekan mereka mengadakan piknik bersama kalau Sehun tidak sedang sibuk kerja. Mengenai Kyungsoo, Luhan tak banyak bertanya tentang _yeoja_ itu, yang Luhan tahu mereka sudah kenal sejak lama, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran lebih dalam tapi ditahannya kuat-kuat, ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka saat ini.

Sore itu Luhan ingin mengundang Sehun makan malam dirumahnya, ia telah menyiapkan semuanya secara matang. Tak lupa Ziyu membantunya mempersiapkan semua, ia sangat senang Sehun akan datang lagi kerumah karena sudah beberapa hari Sehun tak mengunjungi mereka. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

" _Yeoboseyo."_

" _Ada apa Lu?_ "

" _Ani_ , aku dan Ziyu hanya ingin mengundangmu makan malam, apa kau bisa?"

" _Mianhae Lu, aku malam ini sedang ada janji_."

"Ah begitu rupanya."

" _Mianhaeyo, besok aku akan datang kerumahmu_."

" _Gwenchana,_ baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup." Pip, Luhan terdiam.

" _Eomma_ , apa _ahjussi_ akan datang?"

" _Ahjussi_ sedang sibuk sayang, Ziyu makan malam berdua sama _eomma_ ya?"

" _Shireo_ , Ziyu ingin bersama _ahjussi_!"

"Tapi _ahjussi_ janji akan datang besok mengunjungi Ziyu." Hibur Luhan.

" _Shireo.. shireo..!_ "

"Ziyu-ya kamu jangan membuat _eomma_ pusing! ah bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja?" Luhan mencari cara lain agar Ziyu berhenti marah karena Sehun tidak bisa datang.

" _Jinjja_? Tapi Ziyu ingin es krim."

"Baiklah, sekarang Ziyu ganti baju dulu. _Go go go_!" Ziyu segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju, tak lama kemudian ia sudah siap.

"Ziyu sudah siap!" katanya sambil memamerkan gigi susunya.

" _Kyeopta.._ ayo berangkat!"

Luhan mengajak Ziyu berjalan-jalan menuju pusat kota, ia tersenyum saat melihat Ziyu sangat antusias, sepanjang perjalanan Ziyu tak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada Luhan saat melihat hal-hal yang belum ia ketahui. Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah halte kemudian berkeliling, Luhan tertarik untuk memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan, ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat tak bermaksud membeli, belum sempat ia masuk kedalam tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, Ziyu hanya menatap heran kepada Luhan.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Ziyu polos.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sayang, _kajja_!" Ziyu hanya diam saat tangannya digandeng Luhan pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

"Ziyu lelah, Ziyu ingin pulang."

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang."

Diperjalanan Ziyu tertidur dipangkuan Luhan, sementara ia memandang keluar jendela bus yang sedang ia naiki. Kejadian di toko perhiasaan tadi berputar kembali diotaknya, membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan mau tidak mau harus menumpahkan kembali air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau tadi ia melihat Sehun sedang berada di toko tersebut seperti sedang memilih-milih sebuah cincin, ternyata Sehun tidak sendiri, disampingnya berdiri seorang _yeoja_ yang Luhan kenal, Kyungsoo. Dan pemandangan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

" _Ternyata ia sedang bertemu dengan gadis itu, pantas aja ia tak bisa memenuhi undangan makan malamku._ " Batin Luhan sambil tersenyum miris.

Keesokan harinya Sehun berkunjung kerumah Luhan.

"Hai Lu, dimanakah Ziyu?"

"Kenapa kau kemari? Ziyu sudah tidur." Nada bicara Luhan hari ini berbeda, biasanya lembut tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi ketus.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau hari ini berbeda?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!"

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah masalah kemarin? Aku minta maaf."

" _Aniyo_ , buat apa aku marah."

"Kau sedang berbohong, aku mengenalmu Lu!" Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam, tapi Luhan malah menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Sehun. Ziyu yang semula sudah tertidur langsung terbangun dan berlari keluar demi didengarnya suara Sehun.

" _Ahjussi_ …" Ziyu berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Ziyu-ya.. bukankah kau sudah tidur? Kenapa bangun?"

"Tadi Ziyu mendengar suara _ahjussi_."

"Benarkah?" Ziyu mengangguk.

"Ziyu, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur!" Luhan meraih tangan Ziyu namun ditangkis oleh Ziyu.

" _Shireo_ , Ziyu ingin bermain dengan _ahjussi."_

"Ziyu-ya! Jangan membuat _eomma_ marah!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau kenapa, biarkan aku bersama Ziyu sebentar."

"Tidak, kemarikan Ziyu! Dia putraku." Sehun tak kuasa menolak, maka diserahkannya Ziyu kepada Luhan meskipun Ziyu meronta-ronta tidak mau. Tangis Ziyu pun pecah.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, kau pulanglah!"

"Ini sangat penting, ku mohon."

"Cepat katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah dari kantong celananya kemudian memberikannya kepada Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dan kotak tersebut secara bergantian.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu. Bukalah!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Sehun membuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan cincin itu!"

"Aku ingin melamarmu!" ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Hatinya sangat bahagia dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun sesaat kemudian Luhan membuang jauh perasaan itu saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku tidak bisa." Luhan melepas cincin dari jarinya.

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku, Lu?" wajah Sehun berubah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melamarku, sedangkan kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan Lu, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Sehun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Luhan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu berdua dengannya di toko perhiasan."

" _Mwo_? Kau melihat kami?"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?"

"Ah aku baru mengerti. Jadi kau marah padaku gara-gara hal itu?"

"Tidak, buat apa kau marah. Aku hanya tak ingin menganggu hubungan orang lain."

"Lu, dengarkan aku! Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas teman, ia sepupu jauh Chanyeol makanya kemarin kita bisa ketemu saat pesta pernikahan chanyeol. Dan ditoko perhiasan kemarin, aku sengaja mengajaknya untuk membantuku memilih cincin untuk melamarmu." Sehun memperlihatkan cincin yang tadi sempat dikembalikan padanya.

"Dan maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi undangan maka malammu, karena aku telah merencanakan hal ini. Apa kau percaya padaku?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam, tak ada kebohongan di mata Sehun sehingga Luhan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepala, membuat Sehun senang bukan main.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu!" seketika Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, airmata kebahagian mengalir dipipinya, begitupun Luhan tak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya. Ziyu yang sedari tadi diam hanya menatap bingung kepada Sehun dan Luhan karena diabaikan.

" _Eomma.. ahjussi.._ "

" _Aigoo_ , kita melupakan Ziyu.." Sehun langsung meraih Ziyu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Ahjussi_ menangis?"

"Tidak sayang. Mulai sekarang Ziyu jangan panggil _ahjussi_ lagi tapi panggil dengan sebutan _appa_! _Arraseo?_ "

" _Appa.. appa.. appa!_ Sekarang Ziyu punya _appa."_ Bisa dilihat aura kebahagiaan pada wajah Ziyu kecil karena sekarang ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa dipanggil _appa._

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki kamar mereka setelah seharian lelah menggelar acara pernikahan mereka. Hari itu mereka memutuskan mengucap janji didepan pendeta, acara sakral itu hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat, sebenarnya kebahagian mereka kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran orang tua Luhan, namun meskipun begitu mereka tetap bersuka cita. Luhan selesai mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dibadannya, kemudian duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku masih belum percaya Lu, akhirnya kita bisa menikah."

"Aku pun begitu" jawab Luhan lembut, ia menatap Sehun yang kini telah berstatus suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan, hampir saja Sehun mencium bibir Luhan namun dibatalkannya karena kedatangan Ziyu.

" _Appa.. eomma.._ Ziyu ingin tidur disini."

"Ziyu kan sudah besar, biasanya juga tidur sendiri."

"Tapi Ziyu ingin tidur disini, _eomma_ , hiks." Ziyu merengek hamper menangis karena tidak diperbolehkan Luhan.

"Biarkan saja Lu, hanya semalam saja. Kita masih bisa melanjutkannya besok, kamu sabar dulu ya?" Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah merah Luhan, ia memang sengaja menggoda Luhan.

"Yaak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Tuan Oh!" Luhan melempar bantalnya ke arah Sehun, Ziyu tertawa melihat tingkah orang tuanya.

"Lihatlah Ziyu! Wajah _eomma_ begitu merah."

" _Eomma_ malu ya?" Kini Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya, putranya pun kini juga tengah menggodanya.

"Hentikan Ziyu." Luhan menggelitik Ziyu hingga anak kecil itu terkekeh, aura bahagia sangat terpancar dari keluarga kecil ini.

Sehun terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, setelah puas bercanda akhirnya mereka ketiduran. Sehun menatap Ziyu yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya, ia mengels-elus surai hitam Ziyu kemudian menciumnya. Namun ia tak menemukan Luhan, sehingga ia keluar dari kamar berniat mencari Luhan. Ternyata ia menemukan Luhan sedang berada di dapur, Luhan terkejut saat tangan kekar Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau sedang apa Nyonya Oh?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku sedang membuat teh, entah kenapa aku merasa kedinginan jadi aku membuat ini untuk menghangatkan badan."

"Bagamana kalau ini?" Kini Sehun memeluk Luhan dan merapatkan badannya.

"Lebih baik, apa kau ingin aku buatkan teh sekalian?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ini." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, melumat lembur bibir ranum Luhan yang selama ini telah ia dambakan.

"Hmphh.. hmmph.." suara tertahan Luhan saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun, tangan Sehun sudah menjalar kepunggung Luhan.

Bibir Sehun masih setia menjilat, melumat, menggigit kecil, bahkan semakin liar bermain didalam rongga mulut Luhan. Bibirnya berganti mengecup cuping telinga Luhan kemudian turun menyapu leher putih Luhan dengan Lidahnya.

"Eungghh.." sebuah desahan berhasil keluar dari mulut Luhan saat tangan Sehun mulai liar menyusup kedalam piyama tidurnya serta meremas gundukkan lunak miliknya. Melihat Luhan sudah sangat terangsang Sehun hanya menampakkan smirknya, Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan liar, ia menggendong tubuh Luhan ke salah satu sofa tanpa melepaskan tautannya.

Satu persatu tangan Sehun mulai melucuti piyama Luhan dengan lincah, sementara Luhan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Sehun kepadanya. Tangan Sehun kembali mempermainkan payudara Luhan, tangan meremas lembut dan sesekali memilin-milin tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras, Luhan hanya bisa mendongakkan wajahnya menikmati remasan dan sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan payudara Luhan, kini Sehun mulai turun kebawah perut Luhan, dijilatinya pusar Luhan dengan gemas, membuat badan Luhan menggelinjang keenakan, kemudian beralih turun kebawah tepatnya didaerah vagina Luhan, Sehun hanya berdecak kagum melihat vagina Luhan yang sangat terawatt dan harum. Dari dulu Luhan sering merawat daerah sensitifnya itu agar kelak sang suami dapat menikmatinya dengan rasa bangga.

Nafas Sehun semakin memburu, nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun begitupun dengan Luhan, tanpa basa-basi ia segera melucuti pakaiannya sehingga kini ia telanjang bulat. Sehun mendekati Luhan , kembali lagi mulutnya mengulum habis payudara Luhan yang sudah sangat membengkak, tak lupa tangannya mulai beroperasi divagina Luhan, ditusuk-tusuknya tangannya didalam liang vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang telah menjalari tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun telah duduk didepan kedua paha Luhan bersiap-siap untuk penetrasi, dikocok-kocoknya sang _junior_ miliknya kemudian tangannya membimbing penisnya untuk masuk ke liang hangat milik Luhan. Luhan menahan nafas saat batang kemaluan Sehun menggesek-gesek daging kecil diliang senggamanya.

"Arrgghh.. ssshhh.." Luhan merintih saat batang kemaluan Sehun amblas kedalam lubang vaginanya, perlahan-lahan Sehun memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, dan frekuensi gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhhh.. ahh.. sshhh.. ouhhh.." Luhan meracau tak jelas.

"Lu.. sshh.. ahh.. enak sekali.." Sehun mendesis menikmati batang kemaluannya dijepit oleh vagina Luhan yang terasa sangat sempit itu.

Luhan merasakan liang vaginanya berkedut-kedut seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dimuntahkan, Sehun semakin gencar memacu goyangan pinggulnya.

"Terusshh.. terussshh.." Luhan tak peduli lagi dengan dirinya yang telah merasakan kenikamatan yang luar biasa, beberapa saat kemudian Luhan akan mencapai orgasme, dan saat itu juga Sehun akan mencapai orgasmenya, penisnya berkedut-kedut siap memuntahkan cairan cintanya kedalam rahim Luhan.

"Lu.. akuu kelu..arr.. arrrghh.." Luhan dapat merasakan cairan hangat dan kental membasahi daerah kewanitaannya dan sebagian lagi meleleh disekitar pahanya, Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan, tubuh kedua insan itu bermandikan keringat setelah mengarungi perahu kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

" _Saranghae_.. malam ini kau benar-benar hebat" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Luhan, kemudian mencium kening istri yang sangat ia cintai.

" _Nado saranghae_.." Luhan memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun.

"Malam pertama yag sangat luar biasa."

"Apa maksudmu malam pertama _eoh_? Ini malam kedua kita."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sehun menatap heran.

"Bukankah dulu kita pernah melakukannya sekali, apa kau lupa saat itu tengah hujan deras?"

"Ah iya aku ingat, tapi bagiku ini tetaplah malam pertama bersama istriku," Sehun kembali mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak merasa lelah, cepatlah mandi! Aku takut nanti Ziyu terbangun dan melihat kita telanjang seperti ini."

"Siap Nyonya Oh." Sehun menngangkat tangannya seperti memberi hormat, Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkat suaminya itu.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Ia meraba-raba tempat sampingnya namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Sehun keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, disana ia meihat Luhan sedang memasak dan Ziyu duduk dimeja makan menikmati susunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, mau aku buatkan kopi?" Luhan masih sibuk menyiapkan masakan untuk sarapan mereka, atau tepatnya makan siang.

"Tidak, aku ingin _ppoppo_ pagi." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya didepan wajah Luhan, bukannya mencium Sehun namun Luhan malah meletakkan sendok yang sedang ia pegang didepan bibir Sehun.

"Ini _ppoppo_ paginya."

"Ah tidak asik." Sehun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, sedangkan Ziyu tertawa melihat wajah imut _appa_ barunya.

" _Appa_ , sini biar Ziyu yang _ppoppo_.."

" _Jinjja_? Ah ayo.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ziyu, tak lama Ziyu langsung mencium cepat Sehun, kemudian mereka berdua saling tertawa, tak terkecuali Luhan.

"Apa kau hari ini sibuk?" Luhan meletakkan secangkir kopi didepan Sehun.

" _Ndee_. Nanti siang aku ada pertemuan dengan Direktur Park. Argh.. kenapa perusahaan tak memberiku libur sehari saja, setidaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian."

"Sudahlah sayang, lagi pula semua ini kan demi kelangsungan hidup kita kedepan. Masih ada hari esok buat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Ah _gomawo_ Lu, aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan." Luhan tersenyum tulus untuk menyemangati sang suami.

"Pergilah mandi aku akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu."

"Baiklah. Ah sampai lupa, apa Ziyu sudah mandi?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Kajja_ mandi bersama appa!"

" _Jinjja_? Ziyu mau, apa _eomma_ juga mau ikut?" Luhan kaget Ziyu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, _eomma_ harus mempersiapkan keperluan _appa_ mu sayang."

"Ya sudah. Ayo _appa_ kita mandi !" Ziyu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Lu, kenapa kau pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku membawa kabar bahagia untukmu?" Luhan tersenyum walau tubuhnya terasa lemah karena seharian ia tak makan, hanya muntah-muntah saja.

"Apa itu?"

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak, Sehun dengan hati-hati membuka kotak pemberian Luhan. Betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat isi kotak tersebut, sebuah _test pack_ dengan dua garis merah. Sontak Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat, airmatanya menetes keluar sebagai wujud rasa bahagianya, Luhan tengah hamil darah dagingnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sudah tiga minggu, Hun."

" _Jinjja_? Aku sangat bahagia sekali, _gomawo_ Lu!" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, kini perut Luhan semakin terlihat membuncit, begitu pun dengan perhatian Sehun yang semakin besar. Sehun sangat _over protektif_ dengan kehamilan Luhan, mungkin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka, bahkan ia melarang Luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Sehun pun sangat menjaga asupan nutrisi untuk Luhan. Ia tak ingin nanti Luhan dan bayi dalam kandungannya mengalami masalah.

Waktu persalinan telah tiba, Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah sakit terdekat. Rasa kawatir menghantui diri Sehun, tak henti-hentinya ia memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan istri dan anaknya. Demi menghilangkan rasa was-wasnya Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, Ziyu yang juga ikut menunggu menatap Sehun heran.

" _Appa_ , kenapa tidak duduk? Ziyu pusing melihat _appa_ seperti itu." Tersadar dengan protes Ziyu, Sehun segera duduk disamping Ziyu.

"Maafkan _appa_ sayang, _appa_ sangat cemas."

"Jangan cemas, kita berdoa saja untuk _eomma_." Sehun tak menyangka Ziyu memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, dipeluknya Ziyu dan diciumnya rambut putranya itu.

Tak selang beberapa lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi didalam ruang bersalin itu, tandanya bayi yang ia nantikan telah lahir, betapa bahagianya Sehun saat sang dokter memberitahunya bahwa istri dan anaknya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Cantik sekali, mirip denganmu Lu."

"Lihatkah hidungnya, sangat mirip denganmu Hun."

"Sekarang Ziyu sudah menjadi seorang kakak, lihatlah adik kecilmu" Sehun menggendong Ziyu agar bisa melihat adik bayinya yang sedang menelungkup diatas dada Luhan.

" _Annyeong dongsaeng,_ aku adalah _oppa_ mu."

"Sekarang Ziyu harus bisa menjaga adik dan _eomma_ apabila _appa_ sedang tidak berada dirumah, janji?"

"Ziyu janji."

"Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa, Lu?"

"Hmm, aku akan memberinya nama Oh Seul Bi."

"Seul Bi? Kenapa kau memilih nama itu?"

"Aku hanya menyukai nama itu, Bi? Hujan? Aku menamainya hujan karena aku ingin ia menjadi hujan saat hatiku sedang gersang. Saat hujanlah aku harus kehilangan Yixing oppa, dan saat hujanlah aku bisa mengenalmu Oh Sehun."

"Filosofi yang bagus, jadinya nama putri cantik kita Seulbi. Namanya secantik wajahnya."

Saat mereka tengah merasakan kebahagiaan atas kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarga kecilnya, mereka terkejut saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yang sangat Luhan kenal.

" _Appa.. eomma.._ " Luhan tak percaya bahwa dihadapannya kini telah berdiri kedua orangtuanya, orang tua yang telah mengusirnya selama beberapa tahun.

"Luhan.." Nyonya Xi langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Luhan, maafkan kami?" kini Tuan Xi telah berdiri disamping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Kami menyesal Lu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Suara isakan tangis Nyonya Xi begitu menyayat hati, semua yang hadir ditempat itu tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Luhan telah memaafkan _appa_ dan _eomma_." Luhan tersenyum menatap bergatian kedua orang tuanya.

" _Gomawo_ , Luhanie."

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, terimakasih kalian telah membawa orang tuaku kesini."

"Tidak Lu, bukan kami yang membawa mereka. Malah mereka yang mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk dipertemukan denganmu."

"Benarkah?" kedua orangtuanya mengangguk.

"Appa, eomma, perkenalkan mereka Sehun suamiku dan Ziyu putraku."

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , senang bertemu dengan anda." Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kedua mertuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Xi langsung memeluk Sehun secara bergantian.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ .. _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_." Ziyu membungkukkan badan.

"Ya kenapa kau memanggil kami seperti itu, panggil kami _halmeoni_ dan _haraboeji_ Ziyu-ya." Tuan Xi merendahkan badannya dan sempat mencium rambut hitam Ziyu.

" _Ndee, halmeoni, haraboeji_.." jawan Ziyu, meskipun sedikit ragu-ragu.

Merasa tak diperhatikan, Seul Bi kecil langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya membuat seluruh yang hadir terkejut.

" _Aigoo_ , rupanya si kecil minta diperhatian juga."

"Mungkin ia sedang ngompol."

Semua yang hadir tertawa menyaksikan hal itu, Luhan tak kuasa menahan haru karena hari ini ia merasa seperti mengalami sebuah keajaiban, kehadiran putri kecil diantara mereka, ditambah dengan kedatangan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak pernah bertemu semakin melengkapi daftar kebahagiaan Luhan, tak lupa kehadiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu menolongnya dalam keadaan susah. Dan Luhan bersyukur kini keluarganya telah kembali utuh dan hidup bahagia.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo chingudeul..

Akhirnya cerita ini sampai pada batas end, wuuhh.. maaf kalau kalian menunggu lama dan terima kasih buat HHI yang telah memberi perpanjangan waktu. Seperti inilah akhir perjuangan cinta Sehun dan Luhan, meskipun tidak menarik setidaknya author telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Thanks to semua yang telah read, review, follow, ataupu favorit story ini.. tanpa kalian semua author tak akan punya semangat untuk melanjutkan story ini. FF ini masih dipersembahkan untuk mengikuti event HunHan Indonesia, walaupun nanti tidak menang namun setidaknya sudah berpartisipasi melestarikan story tentang HunHan.

Akhir kata author pamit dulu yeth mau tidur soalnya begadang buat menyelesaikan ff ini.  
Gomawo.. Mianhae.. saranghae.. :* #ketcupbathah

Sincerely : Author Rilakkuchan61


End file.
